Celestial Mates
by Draconaise Chiaro
Summary: Every celestial born is tied to a special someone, someone that could match with them. Lucy's mate just happens to be Fairy Tail's lightning dragon slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**They Are The Same**

They were once happy and innocent, so oblivious to the dark side of the world. Just their smile alone could light up the entire room. One could say they had a perfect life, they had everything they needed. That is until life took the one person they loved the most and everything in their life started to crumble.

The moment her mother died, so did her father. What was left was a cold, power-hungry man. Yes, she was hurt when he pushed her aside. But she still loved her father, her innocent mind thought that the father she knew and loved was still there. So, she sucked it up and went along, allowing her father to mold her into the 'perfect' lady. She was in denial.

The moment his mother died, he knew that his father had broken. But being so innocent, he pushed it away and still loved his father. Just like her, he craved for approval. Even after having lacrima forced into him, he still loved his father. He still saw his father as the innocent and kind man he was before. He was in denial.

Their thirst for perfection was what had broken them into pieces. Left them vulnerable, confused and most of all, their heart had frozen. They had forgotten how to love, how to smile.

Her spirits had wondered what had become of her but Aquarius, being the tsundere spirit, showed her concern through anger. They were just spirits, they didn't fully understand how fragile a human heart could be. Their 'support' served only to add another knife to her heart but she still smiled, hiding behind her mask of 'perfection'.

His grandfather was concerned about his attitude. But little did he knew, he too, was making situations worse when he refused to tell the reason for kicking his only son out of the guild. That was the reason he had trust issues, finding it hard to befriend anyone. He took it that his grandfather didn't trust him. It was when he tried to force Laxus to tell the name of the guild his son had built when his view of the world truly turned upside down.

She was only sixteen when she truly crashed, she had enough. It was her life, she would no longer allow anyone to control her life. So, she had run away. It felt cowardly of her but she knew she had to do something before her life slipped from her hands. A year later, she was brought to the guild she had always looked up to, 'Fairy Tail', by a pink haired fire dragon slayer and a blue cat. It was the first time she had smiled, but it just wasn't as bright.

He was at the guild when she arrived. He was immediately attracted to her eyes, to be more specific, the pain that was hidden to anyone but him. It was the type of pain he was familiar with. The kind he saw every time he stared into the mirror. He had even heard of how she defied the Spirit King to save Loke, a Fairy Tail member and succeeded. It had reminded of the time he had fought against his own grandfather. As time went by, he grew to hate her. She was practically a carbon copy of his grandfather, loved by the entire guild.

He hated how kind she was, how she attempted to greet him with a bright smile even though he always glared or rudely ignored her. He hated how she always forgave everyone, even to that metal brain who had hurt her. He hated how his grandfather looked at her with pride, how he had treated her as his own granddaughter but had thrown glances of disappointment at him when he thought the blonde wasn't looking. He hated how she called herself weak, even though she was clearly not. He hated how she had an equally terrible childhood but was the one who was brave enough to go against fate, to continue walking with her head held up high. He… he hated how she was out of his league.

When she met him, she was immediately reminded of who she used to be or who she was about to become if it weren't for Natsu. At that time, she didn't know why she was so attracted to him, didn't know why him ignoring her had hurt her more than it should. Neither did she knew why she continued to smile at him and look out for him. Master, who she now calls 'gramps', had once told her of how similar she was to Laxus, she had only smiled sadly. She envied him.

She envied him for the close group of friends. Though small, he had the support that she had craved, something her spirit could never give as they never understood a human's heart. She envied of how strong he was, even after everything he had gone through. While she had done nothing. Oh, how she wished to have his confidence.

It was after Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, did he crack. He planned and on Fantasia, he did the unthinkable, trying to take over Fairy Tail. It was that day did he finally break out of his daze, only did he see what he had truly done. But she had still smiled at him, even after what he had done. Adding another reason as to why he hated her. Instead of hating him like a normal person would, she had brushed it aside with a warm smile. She was too bright for him, was his last thought of her.

It would take some time before he would realize that despite being a second generation dragon slayer, he too was affected by the draconic behaviour. That meant that he too had a mate. He would soon find out that the blonde that he 'hated' was the one destined for him.

At that time, she thought that it was the last time she would ever see him. Her heart felt as if it was breaking yet again. It felt as if she was going through the time her mother died. She was that devastated.

It was then Aquarius opened her gate with her own magic as the blonde took a hot bath. The spirit was the one who pushed away her doubts and pointed out that the denial she was in. She had found her mate, her celestial mate. The one she was destined to live with, the one she was supposed to protect. Aquarius, for once, had stayed to comfort the blonde.

Celestial magic is quite special. Not just because mages wielding said magic could summon spirits from another realm but because of the stars intertwined in their life. Every celestial born always has that specific someone that is connected to their soul. Her mother had told her to protect whoever was connected to her and to never let go. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt disappointment weighing her down. She had broken her promise and to make it worse, the promise was to her mother. What a failure she was.

To make up for it, the next few months was spent on many solo jobs. Her guild mates thought it was just to train her magic, so they allowed her. But little did they know, every job she took was always somewhere near where the blonde man was. She had never approached him, only watching from afar. Call it creepy but her senses didn't allow her to leave her mate alone, even if he is more than capable of taking care of himself. One day, she would tell him… she would accept his answer with a warm smile. It doesn't matter if he rejects her, as long as he was happy.

Little did _she_ knew that he had the same thought in mind. He had thought it was coincidence but was happy either way. It kept his draconic side calm, which was his aim. He never approached her, only watching from afar, helping her secretly. It may be creepy to some people, but he didn't care. He had taken too many chances with the celestial mage, this was the least he could do. One day, he would tell her… he would accept her answer, even if she did reject him… As long as her bright smile never fades.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

On the short side but I had been wanting to write this for some time. I had seen many books about dragon slayers and mates and thought to add a twist, resulting to 'Celestial Mates'. This story will be a rather short one, maybe even just a two-shot. Bye for now!

-Draconaise-Vermilion-

* * *

 **Edit 1 (20/05/2016)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As soon as Cana had finished going through her story, Lucy knew that she _had_ to help. She wasn't going to allow anybody go through that familiar pain, not if she can help it. With a determined glint in her eyes, she told the brunette that she would become her partner for S-Class exams.

Seeing her determination, Cana immediately relaxed, watching as the celestial mage planned out what they were going to do. Erza wasn't kidding when the blonde could be the next Fairy Tactician with her elaborate plans. Relief washed over her, having a feeling that they would succeed this time. As she waited for the blonde to finish her plans, she drew out her cards, fanning them out in her hands before thrusting her hand in the blonde's face.

"Pick one," Was her answer to the questioning glance Lucy threw at her.

Without thinking, she did as instructed. The brunette blinked in surprise when one of the cards fell from the pile without force but ignored it as she took the card the blonde choose. A smirk immediately tugged on her lips when her eyes landed on the card. It would seem that a certain blonde is in love. On the card, was a couple kissing, 'The Lovers' was written at the bottom. Mira would definitely love to hear about this. Especially after the whitette had complained about how difficult it was to pair the blonde. Picking up the other fallen card, her smirk fell as a look of fear appeared on her face as her eyes flickered between the card and the oblivious blonde.

He was walking through a particularly hot dessert when he felt it. As if somebody was calling him. His eyes immediately snapped to the sky as he the urgency grew. In a snap, he had wrapped his lightning around himself as he used his lightning transportation. The sight that laid in front of him had taken his breath away. There, barely standing, was his mate. Her eyes were quick to spot him, widening in shock. He felt his ire rocket when he saw the bruises spotting her pale skin. Before he knew it, he had lightning transported himself to the enemy, throwing his fist out.

Taking in deep breaths, pain spiked in her chest but she barely noticed it as she watched as Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail's second master beat her teammates without effort. Her magic was too low, unable to even open a silver gate. She probably should have listened to Aquarius's warnings about not going to the S-Class exams. Without her mate around, she was more vulnerable to injuries. Of course, there was a way to avoid that, which is hardcore training.

Her eyes had immediately snapped to the sky when she felt her magic come back to her. A presence had appeared and she had an idea of who it was. Emotions burst in her chest when the person had struck down, easily fighting against Precht. He was here, she thought, even if it wasn't for her, he was here.

She started to emit a bright gold, her magic pressure increased drastically, something only her teammates noticed. She was oblivious to the confused glances she received, her eyes glued on her mate. The dragon slayers gulped nervously when the blonde growled lowly, something they were sure only dragons or dragon slayers was able to do.

"Laxus, dodge!" Natsu screamed in horror.

Precht grinned as he stared at the great-grandson of his 'friend'. Raising a hand in a gun position, shooting a rather large bullet of magic.

He knew he hadn't had enough time to avoid the bullet, so he did something the old him would have never even thought of. He allowed the bullet to smack on his chest, a loud bang resounded through the air. A smug smirk as he succeeded in transferring his magic to the other dragon slayer. But it was short lived as he felt himself become airborne. He gritted his teeth, waiting for the impact but shocked when a pair of warm arms circled around his chest, stopping his fall. Glancing up, his eyes widened at the person who had caught him, large white wings sprouted from said person's back.

Her eyes widened as she watched the blonde man allow the bullet to hit him, feeling her breath get knocked out of her as he flew backwards, time seeming to slow down. In the next few seconds, all her bleeding wounds and broken bones slipped from her mind as she jumped to her feet. Her instincts took over as she ran a few steps before jumping, oblivious to the sensation of something ripping her skin apart, as if to escape, on her back. It wasn't long before a pair of large white feathered wings appeared on her back, flapping as she took flight. Natsu, being the only one with advanced eyesight on her team, watched her wide awe-filled eyes.

The wings had been a gift given by the One-Magic, a tool so celestial mages could protect their mates. It was just one of the benefits celestial mages had. It was also the first form of magic she had seen from her mother, though her mothers was larger and much more majestic with pale blue feathers.

With her wings, it barely took her a second before she was behind the blond man, circling her arms around his chest and somehow able to lift him up. Even if it wasn't intended, the solo jobs she took had helped her a lot, increasing both her strength and stamina. She gritted her teeth as she steered them to a safer place. As soon as they landed, she collapsed beside him, her breathing had become ragged.

He frowned as he stared at the pale blonde but before he could question her, a shout could be heard following the sound of a familiar loud clap. A small smirk tugged his lips as he watched his lightning trail a furious Natsu's flames. With a shout of 'encouragement', the pinkette nodded with determined eyes before leaping back on his feet, Erza and Gray behind him as they took their position again. Suddenly, a bottle filled with pink liquid was shoved in front of his face, glancing away from the battle, he saw Lucy staring at him with expectant eyes.

"It's a magic-replenishing potion." She explained, shoving it in his hands before standing up, wincing when she stepped on her twisted ankle, but being on Team Natsu, she could easily say that she had been through worse.

Not waiting to find out if he had trusted her words enough to drink, she ran towards the fighting mess, ignoring Laxus's protests who finally noticed her injured ankle. Her right hand flew to her ring of keys, taking out Aquarius's key. Raising the key, she just hoped that her plan would work as she directed her magic to the key, but not opening the gate.

What she was attempting was impossible to any other celestial mage but as the Celestial Goddess, though she prefered the title 'Princess', it was as simple as opening a gate. With a flash, her outfits were changed, as if she was using re-quip. Now, she stood wearing a yellow and green bikini, the bottom looking like a short skirt. Tied on her right leg was a yellow garter, her pouch of keys was attached on it. Her hair had grown longer, tied in two high ponytails that reached below her shoulders. The most noticeable change was her eyes that now was glowing blue, looking like somebody had poured the entire ocean in her eyes, and the dark blue tattoo that laid on her collarbone. The tattoo took the form of Aquarius's sign, shining with water magic.

When he saw her in that outfit, his eyes was immediately attracted to her bright eyes that seemed to glow. Though, he can't say he didn't sneak looks at certain parts and neither could he say it didn't look great on her. From his position, he could perfectly see her curves and her rather… large chest area. What was he to say? He's a man with hormones. He had drunk the potion the blonde had given to him and he could feel his magic come back to her, feeling the pain ease away. It made him wonder why she didn't use it for herself, by the looks of her face, she was in more pain.

He was brought back to reality, his eyes widening in awe as he watched the blonde control, what seems, the entire ocean with ease. It would seem that Precht didn't notice what she was planning, even though Natsu did, the pinkette immediately backing off, Erza and Gray followed when they realized. They too watch with awe as the blonde swiftly surrounded the man with the water, something quite similar to Juvia's 'Water Lock'. Slowly, he stood up, making his way towards the oblivious blonde.

"Was she always this strong?" He could hear Erza whispered in shock as she watched Lucy knockout Precht so easily, just by cutting off his supply of air.

It was at this timing that three smug looking exceeds flew in. They would stare at Lucy in shock before explaining finding a large lacrima and destroying it had been the key to defeating Precht. Just after they finished explaining, a thunder of footsteps could be heard coming their way, making everyone swivel around to face, what looked like, an army. Well, the remaining of the army.

But that wasn't what surprised them, it was the fact that it was _Lucy_ out of all people to step out, a dangerous glint in her eyes and a feral grin tugging on her lips. Again, her team, who had fought alongside, shivered in fear, recognizing the look. Laxus blinked in amusement, it was his first time seeing fear in the eyes of the cold scarlet. A small burst of pride bloomed in his heart, something that was directed towards his mate.

Just her expression had made the entire group to a halt. They raised their weapons in an attempt to look strong, but it only made them look like a bunch of scared children as they shivered. One of the men could be heard hissing something about them being weaker and how they should be easy to beat. Guess Lady Luck was not on their side as Lucy had heard their words quite clearly. Her eyes glowed an angry red, the rest of Team Natsu had a good idea of backing away from their blonde teammate, dragging back a confused Laxus. They just shot him nervous glances, conveying a message to not interrupt the blonde through their eyes.

Frowning, he decided to, for once, listen to their 'words'. Focusing his eyes back to the blonde, he blinked in surprise as she had once changed her outfit. Her hair was now two buns, two locks of hair left to frame her small face. Her bikini was swapped with a sleeveless white leather jacket with black spots. A pair of denim shorts was seen instead of that skirt she wore earlier and her feet was covered with a pair of black steel-toed boots. But the most interesting part of her transformation was the rather large axe that she now held in her left hand.

"So we are weak, aye?" She cooed, now twirling the axe between her fingers as if it was nothing, "Let's see if you'll call us weak after this!"

With that, she lifted the axe up high before bringing it down on the ground in a wide arc. A loud clap could be heard as a large crack ran through the men. Loud yells could be heard when they were sent flying into the water where a large wave was waiting to slam them back on land, sliding in front of the blonde. Resting her right foot and elbow on the axe, she leaned forwards with a sinister smile.

"Whatcha say? Are we weak?" She drawled before straightening up, a cold look took over her face, her voice taking on the tone of a leader, "You dare invade Fairy Tail's holy land, scram before I truly show you my what my ire does,"

The men didn't need to be told twice as they quickly stood up, running out of sight, only pausing for a while when a group of people approached, continuing to run when they felt a glare boring on them.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled, running towards the old man, being followed closely by Erza and Gray.

Sighing, she released her hold on her star magic, going back to her original outfit, pink tank top, and black denim shorts. Reaching down, she took off her trainers, feeling her right ankle burning whenever she moved. She groaned in annoyance, Wendy was sure to attempt to kill her when she saw the state of her ankle. Wendy may be a sweet girl, but she sometimes took the qualities Porlyusica had.

But before she could take a step forward, she felt something pushing the back of her legs, making her fall backwards with a yelp. Instead of feeling the rough wood, a pair of arms slid under her legs and back, cradling her closer. Snapping her eyes upwards, she immediately blushed when she saw a familiar head of blonde.

"I-I can walk…" She grumbled, hugging her trainers closer to her chest, trying to ignore the blood that was suddenly rushing to her head.

"With a swollen ankle? I'm not blind or dumb, Blondie," Was his answer. His eyes were glued to the front, struggling to not glance downwards.

Again, his hormones were kicking in, at his position he could see some things his draconic side… _liked_. The only reason why he wasn't following his urges was that he was sure she wouldn't appreciate it and he was trying to get her to _like_ him, not _hate_. Also, he was sure the entire of Fairy Tail would try to kill him if he tried anything.

Huffing, she allowed herself to be carried, ignoring the whispers in her mind saying how well she fit in his arms and how his temperature was perfect, unlike a certain fire dragon slayer. Unknown to them, a pair of baby blue eyes was glued on them, questioning the actions of the lightning dragon slayer.

The same blue eyes was watching as Lucy watched Laxus get scolded by Master. Her whispered words of how cute he looked wasn't missed, neither was the slight blush that followed those words. Those blue eyes could have been seen near both blondes as they had their own private conversation.

"Why?" Laxus was the first speak up, the other blonde who was poking her ankle raised her head to gaze at the man quizzically.

"Why what?" Lucy asked when he never said anything.

"Why aren't you angry at me? Anyone normal would be pissed if what I did to you happened to them," He palen slightly when the celestial mage scowled at him.

"I take offense to that," She growled and before Laxus could ask what had offended her, her next few words answered him, "I'm _not_ normal and I'll never will. I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and no Fairy is normal. But to answer your question, when someone goes through something similar, they tend to understand better, you know,"

He blinked in surprise as everything started to connect itself. How could he have not noticed earlier? Both blonde's childhood was so similar, it was scary, as if somebody just copy and pasted their lifes. But instead of being pushed to be more powerful, she was pushed to be more perfect, not allowed to use magic.

"And of course, because I trust you,"

That word, it took just one word for warmth to bloom in his heart, He couldn't stop the small, genuine smile from tugging on his lips. Lucy had widened her eyes slightly, shocked that even though the smile was small, it was so bright. It was then she remembered a memory that had been buried deep in her mind. An equally bright smile then tugged on her lips as she smiled back.

The baby blue eyes, by now, was still watching the interaction with wide eyes. The person had never seen the blonde smile and was shocked that it was Lucy of all people to draw it out of him. It had also shocked her to see the blonde teen act so warmly and lovingly. The pair of eyes blinked before vanishing, gone to think over what she had seen.

It took a lot for the man to not freeze at her bright smile directed at him. If he had said that her smiles before was bright, the smile she was showing now was blinding and he was surprised that he, of all people, was the recipient of it. A slight pink dusted on his cheeks, when she spoke again.

"You look better with a smile," She cheerfully informed, giggling when he scoffed, turning his head away but she could still see the small blush staining his cheeks. It made him look even better.

"Um… Lucy?" A shocked voice called out.

Turning around, Lucy immediately had immediately stood up, wincing when she stood on her ankle. Clearly, she remembered what she supposed to do. Her eyes was quick to search the camp but when she didn't see the person she wanted, she knew where he was. Without a word, she tugged on the brunette's hand.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" Cana questioned again.

"Finding Gildarts of course," She muttered, letting go of her hand to rub her head but before she could take another step forward, a pair of arm slipped under her, carrying her in a bridal carry. Without even glancing up, she knew who it was.

"Blondie, Wendy told you not to walk and Gildarts is fishing with pink head," His deep voice scolded, Cana tilted her head in utter confusion.

Since when was both blondes so close and since when did Laxus acted so… gentlemanly? Was she dreaming? Lifting her hand, she slapped herself and by the shocked look Lucy and Laxus gave her, she knew she wasn't.

"Well, then go there would you," Lucy requested.

"I'm not your taxi, blondie," He drily answered with a blank look.

"Then, put me down so I can walk and your're blonde too, sparky!" She huffed but was once ignored as he walked towards the lake.

"The lake it is," He muttered darkly, ignoring the nickname Lucy had given him.

Cana once again blinked in surprise. Laxus had actually listened Lucy. He. Listened. To. Her. What? And Lucy… That nickname did suit the blonde man... After a couple of seconds, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Lucy called out for her, quickly walking to catch up.

"Why are we going to him?" Cana whispered to Lucy.

"You know why," Lucy grinned with expectant eyes, "Don't worry, if he does react the way you imagine, which I'm 99% sure he won't, I'll be here to kick his ass,"

Laxus only raised his eyebrow at her words but couldn't be bothered to ask as he continued walking in silence.

"I-I don't know about this…" Cana murmured.

"Don't miss your chance like I did," Lucy sternly told the brunette who just nodded solemnly.

The next few minutes was spent with Lucy dragging Natsu away from Gildarts before pushing out Cana into view. Laxus had draped his coat on the blonde when she started tearing up seeing Cana confess to Gildarts.

It was such a happy day, despite the invasion, nobody expected that such a dark creature was coming to invade the island once more. Nobody, not even Cana, could have predict how they would have been thought dead by the entire guild, only to be saved by the first master of Fairy Tail. They would only know all these seven years later. Only seven years before fate started building up. Only seven year later before her life collapsed.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So I have finally figured out a plan for this story so it will be longer than originally planned. But fair warning, it will start to get twisted further in the story. Since school and lessons have started, I will try my best to post chapters, but since I'm slow at writing, it will take some time. I apologise if I don't post for some time and I request for your patience. Until next time, bye!

-Draconaise-Vermilion-

* * *

 **Edit 1 (20/052016)**


	3. OVA 1

**OVA - Their First**

 **Year X773**

It had been a rainy day, lightning streaked in the sky and thunder boomed in their hearts. He had been at the cemetery to visit his mother. It had been a year since his mother had died, a month since his father had gone to some personal mission, something about a dragon lacrima. Tears had been streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the rain as he stared at his mother's grave.

She had been there for her father had wanted to speak to somebody. She hadn't plan to go to the cemetery. Her father had sent bodyguards to follow her to wherever she had planned to go in the first place. Wanting to be alone, she had ran off at a random direction, not checking where she was going. For once, she felt glad she looked older than she was, being six years-old but was everyone always thought she was ten years-old due to how she looked, sometimes a twelve year-old with how mature she acted. Not to mention, she was way taller than any other six year-old. It was for that reason that nobody bothered to ask her why she was alone, looking so lost.

Shivering, she tugged her dress closer to her. In her hurry, she had managed to grab only an umbrella and even then, it was useless as rain still found a way to splash on her dark blue dress. After a thought, she leaned forward to take off her dark blue heeled shoes.

Glancing around, she decided to turn around but before she could have taken another step, her eyes caught on a blonde child, no older than 12 years-old, kneeling in front of a grave. He didn't hold a umbrella, but did wore a rather large feminine-looking coat that somehow stayed dry in the rain, so he had been soaking wet. The coat was pitch black, gold specks was sprinkled over the material. The only other detail that could be seen was the creme fur that peeked out the sleeves and the ends of the coat.

She frowned when she saw that there was no adults near the boy. Oh, how ironic it was when she too didn't have an adult near her. Biting her lips, her eyes flickered between the boy and her umbrella. Her decision solidified when she remembered the words her mother had always reminded her, 'Always help others in need,'. Tears pricked her eyes when she was reminded of her mother. With a deep breath, she slowly made her way the boy.

He had been lost in his thoughts, thinking back of the past when his mother had been alive. If she was still alive, would this have happened? His mind asked.

With his enhanced hearing, due to training, he could hear a pair of footsteps approaching but he didn't bother to even throw a glance at the person's direction. He didn't bother even when said person stopped next to him or when she squatted next to him next to him. But when he didn't feel the raindrops splashing on him, only then did he glance up. His eyes widened at the sight next to him.

At a timing when people would avoid coming to this place, a blonde girl was squatting next to him, her that held a black umbrella was outstretched. His electric blue eyes was immediately attracted to her warm chocolate eyes, the same golden shade that his mother had. It took him a couple a couple of seconds before he realized that only he had the protection of the umbrella, the girl had become a wet mess in just that few seconds she moved the umbrella away.

"Hi," Was the only word she breathed out as she stared at his eyes.

As soon as her eyes met his, she was immediately put in a trance, mesmerized by how bright they seemed to glow. Just his eyes alone took her breath away. Blinking in surprise, she snapped out of her trance, quick to continue her introduction when the boy kept staring at her with wide eyes.

"I-I was walking past when I saw you soaking wet… So, um… I thought I could give you my umbrella, you look like you're going to get sick under this rain. What are you doing in the middle of the rain?" She stammered, a light blush creeped on her cheeks.

Cute… A voice whispered in his mind. He took a few seconds to take a proper look of the blonde in front of him. Her golden hair would have been glued to her face if it weren't for the fact that it was tied in a loose bun. Her dress that used to be slightly baggy was now sticking to her skin, showing off her soft curves that would soon be more defined as she grew older. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of her bare feet.

"How ironic… So are you," He didn't mean it for his voice to sound so cold, but he just felt so emotionally tired, "Your feet is bare too, where is your shoes? And why are you here? Aren't you afraid of the thunder, like any other normal girl?"

Feeling blood rush to her cheeks, she huffed, raising her left hand that held her pair of shoes. With a defiant glint in her eyes she muttered on how it was more comfortable going barefoot and how it offended her to be called normal. Her ranting was cut short by a chuckle that had escaped his lips. Her eyes widened as she stared at his laughing face with wide eyes. Being so young, she was confused as to why her heart had skipped a beat just hearing his laughter. She didn't notice the words she spoke until his cheeks was stained a bright red.

"You look better with a smile," Was the words she had whispered.

He blinked in surprise, his eyes darted away as he felt blood rush to his cheeks. Nobody had said that to him, he didn't even realize that he was laughing until the blonde stopped to stare at him with awe-filled eyes. Pressing a hand to his chest, he felt his own heartbeat fasten. Of course, the younger blonde took it the wrong way, leaning even closer. She had placed her shoes next to her, raising her left hand to press it on his forehead. He only watched her with wide eyes, his cheeks growing even redder, his heartbeat grew louder by the second.

"See? You're sick- eep!" At the last second, she had somehow slipped, making both blondes fall backwards. Her umbrella could be seen flying in an arc before landing a few feet away from the blondes.

Time seemed to slow down as they stared into the other's eyes. Their surroundings was forgotten, they didn't even notice how the rain had became wilder as the rain pounded on her back. Neither did they notice how her soft lips had landed on his cold ones. That was how entranced they were into the other's eyes. It took a loud clap of thunder for the younger blonde to realize their position, leaping up with a flaming red face.

"S-Sorry," She stuttered, her eyes was on anywhere but the boy who just took her first kiss.

Blinking slowly, he slowly lifted a finger to trace his lips. It had been his first kiss too and he would be lying if he said it wasn't great. He stayed still for a couple of seconds before springing up, following the other blonde's actions. Then, he still had his innocent mind.

"I-It's fine. Are you alright?" He risked a glance at her face only to glance away when their gazes met.

"U-umm… I'm alright," She answered, standing up to get her umbrella, pushing it into his hands, "You better get home before uh… before you really get sick,"

But before she could even take her leave, he started speaking again, his words made her freeze.

"I'm here to visit my mother," He whispered but the girl heard him clearly.

Her eyes softened, but they held no pity nor sympathy, only a type of pain that the boy saw every time he looked in the mirror.

"So you're in the same situation, ey?" Her words made had made him snap his eyes on her.

After so long, he had thought only he had the luck to have a childhood like his, but clearly not judging by her words. Usually, he would just scoff and walk away. But with this girl, he was, for once, curious.

"What do you mean by that?" He spoke slowly, not wanting to offend her, not when he was starting to like her.

"My mother… she died too and since then… I just don't know," She muttered darkly, glaring at the ground under her, "It's been some time since I've been allowed to use my magic…"

Frowning, he lifted his coat of him before gently placing it on the girl's shoulders. He didn't know why he did that, neither did he know why he allowed the next few words to escape his lips.

"Then come to Fairy Tail," He blinked after he realized what he had said.

"Fairy Tail?" She gazed at the boy with questioning eyes.

"Uh… it's a guild for mages and I'm in it. I'm sure you will be allowed to join and maybe get help," He struggled to find words as he had never done this before, "I'm Laxus by the way, Laxus Dreyar. What's yours?"

"Lax…?" For some reason, she couldn't pronounce his name properly, but he didn't seem to mind.

"And uh, I'm… Lux! I'm Lux!" She had to quickly to think of another name, not wanting for the blonde boy to know of her heritage.

It had been long since she had a true friend… Also, both names had the same meaning, there is no harm in doing so… right?

"Lux? Just Lux?" He raised an eyebrow when she blushed a bright vermilion again. "Well, do you accept it?"

"Sure! I'll be sure to come back!" She excitedly grinned.

Slipping his hand into one of his pant's pockets, he took out two crystal rings.

"Well, just to make sure, let's make promise rings!"

He laid the rings in his palms before using his lightning magic to carve some letters in the rings. Taking a long look, he smiles with satisfaction before handing the girl a ring that had 'Lax' carved on the outside of the ring while he kept the one that had 'Lux' carved. He smirked slightly when the girl gasped she had seen that there was another carving on the inside of the ring. To say he was proud of his work would be an understatement.

"V-Vermilion?" She stuttered.

"The same shade when you blush," He mused, chuckling when she did just that. Carved on his ring was his family name, 'Dreyar', "Plus, you look like somebody I know with that last name,"

He wasn't joking, if she had green eyes instead of her brown, she could have been a carbon copy of Mavis Vermilion, first master of Fairy Tail.

"Well, I need to go now, be safe!" He exclaims before walking away, not pausing even when she shouted.

"But what about your coat?!" She tugged on the coat while she stared at his back.

"You said you'll come back, right?" He continued after she slowly nodded, "Then give it back to me when you do! I'll be waiting!" Was all he said before he left using his lightning teleportation.

Blinking in surprise, a soft smile tugged on her lips as she put on the ring. It was then was she set on joining 'Fairy Tail'. The guild her first crush, her first kiss and her first real friend was in. To say she was overjoyed would be an understatement, she was glowing in happiness.

"Lux Vermilion… I-I like it," She whispered as she too left the place.

* * *

"Lucy!" A worried voice exclaimed, a pair of hands shook her shoulders, effectively waking her up.

The pair of hands stopped shaking her when a pained groan left her lips before she cracked an eye open. Hovering above her was a worried Natsu, a grin tugged on his lips when she glared at him.

"Lucy's alive!" He shouted at a certain direction while helping the blonde up.

Following his eyes, she found the rest of the tenrou group already standing, talking to some other guild members. She blinked in surprise, wondering what had happened to Droy, the originally slim man was now on the plump side. Not to mention, they looked years older. A sudden thought invaded her mind when she noticed that a certain person was missing, snapping her eyes on Natsu.

"Laxus, where is he?" She anxiously questioned, her eyes returning to the group of people, scanning to see if she had missed him.

"Oh, him? He had left as soon as he woke up. Why?" Natsu looked confused as to why she was asking about the blonde man and why she looked so disappointed.

"Um… nothing, just asking," She coughed nervously, following Natsu on the boat.

"Weirdo," The pink head snickered before taking off, trying to escape the wrath of the blonde.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I know this is an early update but I happened to chance by this while I was looking through the stories I have written. I just _had_ to post it, after tweaking some parts, thinking that it fit in this story really well. This is just extra, to fastforward that seven year skip. Do comment what you think, I would like to try improve this story as much as possible ^-^ Well, until next time, bye~! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Birthdays**

Loud chattering and cheering could be heard in a certain guild hall. People passing by would pause for a while, curious as to why the usually depressed-looking and silent guild was so loud today. It was still a surprise to them when they saw a few members that were supposed to be' dead', even if they had returned the day before.

But not all members was celebrating their return. A certain blonde could be seen sitting in a corner, sipping her strawberry milkshake. Surprisingly, nobody noticed the dark cloud hanging above her, only a pair of purple eyes watched with a concerned glint. Her worrying was not missed by her father who sat next to her, wanting to spend more time with his long-lost daughter.

"What's wrong, Cana?" He questioned after seeing her frown yet again.

When she didn't answer, he followed her eyes, his eyes softened at the sight of the blonde his daughter saw as a sister. Ever since they have returned, said blonde have said nothing, looking depressed. He had thought it was just because of she missed 7 years, but looking at Cana's face, he knew it wasn't just that.

Instead of answering his question, she threw a short glance at the man before pulling out a stack of cards out of her blue fur bag. After the card incident, she had managed to convince herself that it was just mere coincidence that the card had fallen out. But after Grimoire Heart invading, Acnologia attacking not even an hour later, she wasn't sure anymore. Watching said blonde act so depressed didn't help the situation. So, in an attempt to calm herself down, she was going to a life card reading for Lucy.

With swift movements, she placed her cards in rows, picture-side-down, glancing around the cards with critical eyes. She knew some people had stopped from their celebrating to watch, usually, she would glare at them, but this time, she just couldn't bother. She wanted to put all her focus and energy on this reading. But it seemed that fate just didn't agree with her thoughts, stiffening when she felt a familiar presence pausing in front of her. Sneaking a glance up, she saw familiar long wavy white hair, a pair of blue eyes watched her expectantly.

"A life card reading? It's been a long time since you've done these… but for who?," Her curious voice sang a sweet melody to the brunette's ears.

"Lucy, I'm doing a reading on Lucy," She glanced briefly at the blonde, said blonde was still glaring at her milkshake as if it had committed some horrendous crime.

"For Lucy? This I have to watch. Maybe I'll finally find out who I should match her with!" Mira excitedly chattered, leaning closer as if to make sure she didn't miss anything, oblivious to the light blush staining her friend's cheeks.

"U-umm right," she muttered, slightly glaring at her smirking father who clearly saw how she felt towards the white-haired girl. But she was slightly thankful that he was fine with it by the looks of his happy expression.

Getting another stack of cards, she flipped through them before pausing to take out a card with Lucy's image, setting the rest of the cards aside. Taking a deep breath, she directed a bit of magic to the card, allowing it to slip out of her hand for it to float above the laid out cards. Continuing to supply the card with her magic, she quickly noted which card that had glowed as the character card searched through the cards.

It only took a minute before the character card stopped reacting with her magic, floating back into the brunette's hands. As soon as it did so, Cana immediately lifted her other hand to flip the two cards that glowed a light pink, relating to romance. She had wanted to only check the ones that glowed white but decided against it since Mira was watching.

Yes, she had a crush on the take-over mage, albeit it was a minor one, or she thought. But, she was still affected by males, making her a bisexual.

When she flipped the first card, she froze, blinking in shock. On it was a bolt of lightning striking the ground in the middle of the night, stars could be seen dotting the sky. Glancing up, she saw Mira looking at the card thoughtfully. A shiver went through both father and daughter's spine when a small, familiar smirk tugged on the take-over mage's lips.

Not wanting to know what the whitette was thinking, she quickly flipped the other card that had glowed pink. Cana was once again stunned into silence as she stared at the card. The card had been split into two sides, the left was pure white while the right was a dark red.

A devil, red draconic wings outstretched, could be seen floating on the white part. Though she was clearly a devil, with her horns and tail, her warm gold eyes and an angelic smile tugging on her red lips said otherwise. On the other side was an angel, her white feathered wings with bright red tips was wrapped around her. A sadistic smirk tugged on her lips, showing off her sharp fangs. But that wasn't made her look intimidating. Framed by thick lashes, was her blood red eyes, practically screaming bloodlust.

"What does this mean?" Mira was the first to speak up, she had seen all of Cana's cards but this was the first time she had this specific card.

"I-I don't know…" Cana stammered, staring at said card with wide eyes. When she felt shocked-filled eyes focus on her, she continued her explanation, "This is a new card, I've never seen this before."

"Interesting… I've never seen this card before. But I do remember Cornelia mentioning about this card, saying it was legend," Gildarts mused, rubbing his chin as he tried to remember what his wife had said, "Maybe it's in that journal that I gave you earlier,"

"I'll go search for it later on," Cana said, her voice drenched in hope.

She had almost forgotten about the journal her father gave her. It used to be her mother's, containing all information about card magic. But, she had confused why her mother had given the book to her father instead of her when she passed down her cards.

"On another note, I have something very important I need to do," Gildarts cooed, attempting to hug Cana only to pushed away.

With a pout, he made his way out. Mira giggled at the sight of a tsundere Cana, finding it very adorable. Hearing her crush giggle, made the brunette blush and flustered as she attempted to continue focusing on her cards.

Quickly pushing the two cards aside, she flipped the card that had glowed white. It seemed that today was the day for her cards to stunning her into silence. But part of her was expecting this card to come out. If it weren't true, how else could the blonde actually handle Team Natsu, the most destructive team Fairy Tail has, Cana would say.

On it, was a picture of a regal-looking black-haired woman, a white fur coat hung on her shoulder, reaching mid-thigh. A large, majestic lion stood next to her, reaching the woman's waist. It was their eyes that were the point on the card, they were golden, glinting with confidence and pride, a familiar look on Lucy when the blonde was planning something or giving out instructions. It was the card of a leader.

Both women paused to think. Was it because Lucy was the leader of Team Natsu? They knew others would've thought the leader was either Erza, with how the boys were scared of her, or Natsu, with the name of the team being his. Their guesses were wrong as it was usually Lucy doing the planning for their jobs, leading the team. An example is the incident on Fantasia. On Fantasia, said blonde had easily grabbed the reins when Master had collapsed, not realizing she had temporarily taken over the position of Master when she managed to calm down the angry members and gave out instructions. With a little help from Cana, though said brunette was sure that even if she didn't, the guild would still do it, the guild helped in destroying the lacrimas. They were awed by how calm and stern the blonde was despite being 'new' to the magic world.

While the whitette was deep in her thoughts, Cana swiftly took out a card, the card that had glowed a dark red that could be easily mistaken as black. Flipping it under the table, she barely stopped from gasping out loud, settling for screaming in her mind. It was the same card. How could it pop up again? Didn't she set it aside before doing the reading? Slipping her hand into her bag, she pulled out a lone card, glaring at it when she saw the picture of the laughing Joker.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the guild's doors being opened with a loud bang. Used to this, it wasn't what that had shocked to her. The high-pitch squeak followed the bang a few seconds later. Snapping their head to the general direction of the squeak, they felt their eyes widen as they watched Lucy get squished by the least expected person.

* * *

She knew she should be celebrating with her guild. But she couldn't stop herself from being depressed. Not only was Laxus gone again, Wendy had somehow got Gramps to ban her from taking solo jobs for some time. She couldn't blame the bluenette, though. Her health was deteriorating with all the solo jobs she had taken and she knew Wendy was scared of losing her. It wasn't a secret that Wendy saw Lucy as a motherly figure and how the blonde saw her a daughter, both being overprotective of each other. The former was because she had been abandoned one too many times while the latter was because she had seen herself in the young sky dragon slayer.

Sighing, she sneaked a glance at the guild, smirking slightly when she saw Mira sitting in front of a blushing Cana, the latter kept her eyes on her cards. Her smirk grew wider when she saw Gildarts, who was Cana's father, smirking as well. It was clear to the blonde that Gildarts approved of Cana's crush. Probably just because he won't have to worry about some guy taking her away, she mused.

Glancing back to the rest of the guild, she sighed again when she was reminded of her own father. Maybe she should visit him someday, she mused, slightly happy that she had managed to drag her mind from wondering where a certain blonde man was.

Suddenly, the guild doors were swung open with a bang. Already used to this, she just sighed as she continued to glare at her drink. It was when the guild went completely silent did her curiosity rise up. But before she could even lift her head to glance at the person, she was pushed backward forcefully, a high-pitch squeak escaped from her mouth. The arms that were quick to wrap around her were the only reason why she wasn't on the floor. Even without looking at the person, she knew who it was.

"Thank goodness you're alive!" He exclaimed as he continued to squeeze the blonde with his bear hug.

"Help," she squeaked but was not heard.

"I was so worried when they said you were missing!" He continued his rambling, oblivious to the soft murmurs going around the guild as they tried to figure out what was happening.

"What would the guild do without their wonderful future Master?" He wailed dramatically but was thankfully stopped by a loud cough.

Lucy released a relieved breath when she saw Mira staring at her questioningly. The whitette didn't question, noticing how the blonde was losing air fast.

"Master Bob, you might be hugging Lucy too tightly," She politely pointed out, the man immediately released the blonde from his hold.

"Ah, sorry dear, I didn't realize," He sheepishly apologized.

"So, what _is_ your relationship with Master Bob, Lucy? And why were you called future Master?" Mira finally asked the questions everyone was wondering.

"He's my grandfather, my mother's side and don't listen to him. He's just joking, I'm only 17-" Lucy giggled nervously but was interrupted by a frowning Bob.

"19," Was all he said, making Mira raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?" Lucy was also confused as she stared at her grandfather.

"You're 19," Pausing, he turned his gaze on Mira for a while, he put on a sweet smile, "Mira-chan, would you be a dear and get me a glass of water? I'm feeling rather thirsty right now,"

Biting her lips, the whitette nodded reluctantly before leaving to do as asked. It was clear that he just didn't want anyone to listen to what the conversation they were going to have. She frowned when Master Bob just suddenly told that Lucy was 19 years old. Ah, whatever, she mused, makes it easier for her to push her pairing together when their age gap was smaller. Now, there no reason for the celestial mage and lightning dragon slayer to not be together, not when she could sense their attraction for each other. Humming a cheerful melody, she thought of plans to get those two blonde tsunderes together.

"What do you mean by I'm 19, I'm pretty sure I'm still 17?" Lucy huffed when she thought Mira had walked a far enough distance.

"You turned 18 the day you were attacked by Acnologia and yesterday was the 7th of July… your birthday, making you 19," He answered with a soft voice, looking concerned, "Lucy, by chance, do you still-"

"How has the guild been doing while I've gone?" She interrupted, her voice sounding colder than Gray's ice as she gazed at him with wide, shaky eyes. He could see tears forming at the edges, but she didn't bother to blink.

Sighing in disappointment, he leaned his elbow on the table. No matter what he tried, he could never get the blonde to talk about her family, about the death of both her mother and younger sister. But not wanting her to walk away from him again, he decided to play along.

"Nothing terrible has happened. Ren had started dating Sherria, they just recently got married," He spoke slowly while he thought of anything worth telling but found nothing else. "Now that you're back, have you planned on what you're going to do? I've heard that you were kicked out of your apartment?"

"Don't worry, apparently Virgo had built me a house as soon as Fairy Sphere was taken down from Tenroujima. So, I do have a place to live in. On what I'm going to do, I'm planning on visiting father-" she paused again, frowning when Master Bob's expression changed again, "What's the matter?"

"Lucy…" He tilted his head down slightly, a shadow was casted on his face, Lucy only hummed in response.

"I'm sorry, but…" He whispered as wind blew through, silencing his words but Lucy had heard them clearly

She blinked in surprise, her skin palen as she processed what was said. Finally understanding, her eyes turned cold as she glared at the old man.

"You're lying…" She took a small step back, more tears filled her eyes.

"Lucy, listen," He started, taking a step forward only for the blonde to take another step back. His voice confirmed her suspicions.

"Shut up… Nothing went wrong, I'll just visit mother's grave then I'll go to Love & Lucky. Father will be there-" Her voice shook as she slowly spoke before being interrupted.

"Lucy, please. You need to-" He pleaded, reaching out to grab her hand, this wasn't going the way he wanted to.

"I said _**shut it**_!" She roared, once again gaining the attention of the entire guild as they snapped their heads to see a hysterical blonde.

Her breath quicken as she glared at her grandfather. Not wanting to be there anymore, she swiftly walked past him before breaking out into run out of the guild, ignoring the people yelling out her name.

* * *

Unknown to the blonde and the Master of Blue Pegasus, another blonde with emerald eyes had been watching. Actually, said blonde had been watching the celestial mage ever since they had returned.

"Third…" She called out, said man snapped his head towards her curiously, he too was watching.

"What's the matter First?" He questioned before realizing who she was watching, " Ah, that's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, granddaughter of the Master of Blue Pegasus."

"Lucy? Could you tell more about her?" She watched as his eyes lit up with pride, putting down his mug of beer, beginning with whatever he knew about the blonde.

As Makarov talked, Mavis couldn't help but connect her life to the other. How Fairy Tail had, in a way, helped her. How both blondes craved for adventure, so much that they would get out of their comfort zone. How they were protective of said guild. Lastly, how they both had a strangely strong connection to a certain Dreyar, though she was sure that Lucy's attraction with Laxus leaned more on the romantic side while hers with Yuri was on the siblingship side. Both blondes even seem to hold the same bright light. She just hoped the blonde wouldn't have the same fate as she did.

She smiled when Makarov praised the teen on how intelligent she was. It would seem that she was seen as the brains and leader of her team by Makarov. Even going as far as naming her the second Fairy Tactician.

"Say, Third?" She spoke after Makarov had finished talking.

"Yes, First?"

"Is teaching fun?" her question seemed to stun Makarov.

"Well, it can be fun… Are you planning on taking Lucy as an apprentice?" He tried to connect the dots.

"I might…" She whispered as she stared at the open guild doors.

A certain black-haired man's words continued to ring in her ears. Words that had made her shiver.

"It's coming near... hope you have picked the right student, Mavis," Was his words before he disappeared in a black cloud.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey! So I'm back with another chapter ^-^ This is more of a filler chapter as I wanted to show more pairings but I can't seem to really choose which one to pair with. 

My problem being if I should pair CanaxMira or CanaxBacchus and MiraxFreed. I'll be putting up a poll so please help me decide ^-^ Until next time, good bye!

-Draconaise-Vermilion-

* * *

 **Edit 1 (20/05/2016)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Falling Star**

Fairy Tail had swung back to its normal routine. Well, as normal as it could after the 7-year skip.

At the center of the guild, a 'small' fight had started and surprisingly, it was neither Natsu nor Gray who had started it.

Levy could be seen reading, sitting next to a certain iron dragon slayer who was watching the guild as he munched on a plate of scrap metal. Behind them, was a mourning Jet and Droy, glaring at the oblivous Gajeel. At the same table was all three exceeds, planning on their next trip to visit the other exceeds. For once, Happy wasn't offering Charla with fish but was actually concentrating on the map.

In another table was Gray and Erza, both talking animatedly about their previous jobs as the scarlet savored her strawberry cake. Like the other table, they were being watched, except by Juvia, a blue-haired water mage. If one looked in the right direction and angle, they could see the bluenette gripping on a pillar as she stared at Erza and her 'Gray-Sama' with envy.

As usual, Cana was sitting at the bar, chugging on a barrel of beer. But instead of being focused on her drink that she dubbed her 'boyfriend', her eyes was nervously flickering between her barrel and the closed guild doors. The doors that were usually opened was closed as it had begun raining heavily since yesterday night and it has not even stopped when morning reached.

Frowning, the brunette glanced around the guild as if to search for someone but came to fail before resuming back to her nervous flickering. The reason for her anxiousness was for a certain blonde hadn't arrived at the guild on her usual timing. It was already noon and the blonde was still not to be seen. It seemed that she wasn't the only one to notice her disappearance as a dragon slayer approached her with worry-filled eyes.

"Hey, Cana? Have you seen Luce anywhere?" Natsu nervously asked. Sweat could be seen dripping on his neck despite the fact that it was rather cold due to the rain.

"She isn't at her house?" A sweet voice questioned back before Cana could even answer Natsu's question.

Glancing at the bar, she saw Mira standing behind the bar, hugging her circular tray to her chest tightly as she gazed at Natsu worriedly.

"No, I've checked her house but apparently she had been kicked out. So I thought she was staying in the guild but I don't see her," He explained with a frown, wondering why his blonde friend never told him that she was kicked out.

"She hasn't been in the guild since she stormed out yesterday…" Mira murmured her eyes closed as she searched her mind.

"Don't you know where her new house is? I've heard that one of her spirits had built her new house somewhere in Magnolia," Cana spoke up, her heart raced as her mind once again went back to that card. No, She thought, Lucy is safe.

Her words had seemed to trigger something for Mira as she snapped her eyes open, dropping her tray before she leaped to grab Cana's hands. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, still oblivious to the blush on Cana.

"You're a genius, Cana!" She squealed, Natsu blinked in confusion.

"Uh… I am?" Cana managed to breathe out, her heart beat somehow quicken as the distance between the brunette and the whitette shortened. She wondered how oblivious could the take-over mage was if she still didn't realize the reactions she had towards her.

"I don't understand…" Natsu muttered. The other person that was as oblivious to the tension that hung in the air which apparently only Cana felt.

"I just remembered that Lucy had given me the address to her new house! I'll go check on her," She paused to untie her apron, throwing it under the counter before turning to a purple haired woman, "Kinana-chan, could you handle the bar yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Are you going somewhere?" Kinana nodded with a bright smile.

"Ah, I'm just going to check on Lucy," Mira cheerfully answered.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes brighten up, his back straightened up as he stared at the whitette expectantly, a look that Mira took note immediately.

"Natsu, as Lucy specifically told me to keep the address of her new house a secret, you are not to follow me. Understood?" Mira smiled sweetly.

It didn't take her long before a sinister smile replaced her sweet one and her eyes glinted with blood lust. She didn't even allow the teen to open his mouth to protest before speaking again, her voice dark and deeper than usual.

"You don't want to see me angry, do you?" Though she had used her demonic voice, there was still a touch of her usual sweetness, making her even more fearsome.

"A-Aye!" He had squeaked before running to his team's table.

Though he had 'agreed' with Mira, both women knew that he would soon be following the take-over mage. With just a glance, Mira knew Cana would help her watch over Natsu. She smiled, saying a short bye before making her way out of the guild, being stopped by a rune mage. A blush stained her cheeks when he offered to accompany her, something that she immediately agreed to as Freed was one of the people that Lucy had allowed to her house. He had also been the one to help set up rune wards around the blonde's house.

Cana didn't bother to say anything as she knew that Mira had already entrusted her with the job of babysitting the fire dragon slayer. Her eyes became dull, as she sadly watched Freed approached Mira, a nervous smile tugging on his lips. She could feel and practically hear her heart shatter into a million pieces when Mira blushed a light pink. She immediately snapped her eyes back on the fire dragon slayer when they both began to walk out, chatting animatedly. Of course, she thought bitterly, she only sees me as a friend. I would never be her lover... Those words was like a knife stabbing through her heart but she was already used to it.

With a deep breath, blinking away the tears, she roughly stood up, pushing the barrel of beer off her. Her eyes turned cold as she glared at a sneaking pinkette.

"Natsu…" Her growl had not only received Natsu's attention, but also some random guild member's.

For now, even if Mira didn't share the same feelings as she did, she would do her best to protect her. Never was she allowing the take-over mage to fall into the same depression that she was forced to watch her go through two years ago. If it meant that nobody knew of what she did for her happiness, then so be it. But first, she would have to deal with a certain childish dragon slayer.

* * *

Heavy rain drops slapped his skin, splashing into his already soaked shirt. His eyes was closed to prevent the rainwater from entering his eyes. His blonde that usually stuck upwards was now wet, sticking to his forehead. Despite standing on top of a tree, he had no trouble managing his balance. His hair attempted but fails to float when a gust of wind blew through.

A small smile could be seen tugging his lips as his lightning wraps itself around himself, lightning transporting himself from tree to tree. He felt free, he felt alive. Why wouldn't he? He was practically surrounded by his own element, lightning striking near him but never directly on him.

Landing on the ground, his smile turned sad as he stared at a gravestone lying in front of him, the gravestone of his mother's. He blinked in surprise when he noticed some flowers laid on the grave, not a bouquet, but a wreath of flowers and it wasn't just any ordinary flowers. Glinting in little lighting that managed to pass through the dark clouds, those flowers were made out of crystals. The same type of crystals as the ring he had given to the blonde child he had met in this same place.

Leaning forward, he quickly grabbed the wreath to inspect it closer. After a few seconds, he managed to find a faint engraving on the inside of the wreath, the words brought tears to his eyes but not the sad kind. Engraved with a cursive font was, 'Lux Vermilion' and 'Lax Dreyar'. He had gotten up so fast, any stranger would've thought he had used lightning magic to do so.

His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he thought of the chance to meet the blonde he had been thinking of for 11 years, or 18 for the other. She would be older than him, he thought as he allowed his eyes to roam the empty graveyard.

"Lux?!" He gave up on just searching for her using eyes, settling for calling out her name.

Twirling around, he ran at a random direction, forgetting about him lacking a sense of direction. Catching a brief glance of gold hair, he gasped, changing his direction. But when another gust of wind blew past her, her scent floated towards him his eyes widened, The familiar scent of sweet strawberries mixed with honey and lightning, a strange combination but it smelt quite good to the blonde man, had made him freeze.

"Lucy?" He called out, though they weren't near, the blonde still heard him, twirling around to stare at him with wide, red eyes.

* * *

It was raining, she knew it, but she couldn't be bothered. Due to the dark clouds looming about her, she didn't know for how long had stood out in the rain. For how long had she been using her magic to stop her spirits from opening their own gate. She knew she should be going home now, or at least seek cover for her body temperatures was dropping to dangerous levels. Again, she couldn't find it to care.

Her skin had become an off-white, she knew that her eyes had now turned a dull red. The black dress that she had quickly thrown on was now sticking to her body, soaking wet. In her rush, she had forgotten to wear shoes, which was the reason why her feet was caked with mud, multiple cuts decorated her ankles. But, she couldn't feel it, it was as if her soul had escaped from her body but she was somehow still alive.

In front of her, was three grave stones arranged in a line. The grave on the right looking relatively new while the other two was older. But that wasn't what bothered the girl. It was the words engraved on the newest gravestone.

 **Jude Heartfilia**

 **5 March X746- 7 July X790**

Her eyes was glued on the day of death '7 July', the same day written on the other two gravestones. That date that just happens to be her birthday*. Her entire family just happens to die in her birthday. Her mother, Layla, her younger sister, Aqua and now her father, Jude. _What a coincidence_ , she thought sarcastically. She knew very well that this wasn't just a coincidence and she didn't like what it truly meant.

She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't hear someone call out for her using her other name, 'Lux'. Only when the person call out using her real name did she realize, twirling to face the blonde man. It was then did she realize the effects of staying out in the rain for a night, feeling her head start to pound.

He frowned studying the condition the blonde girl was in. Her skin was as pale as snow, it was probably as cold too. A dusty pink was stained on her cheeks, making her look like a porcelain doll. Her usually strawberry red lips was now a pale pink. She had let down her hair, now sticking to her back and forehead, no longer showing off their natural waves. Surprisingly, her feet was bare, coated with mud and her ankles was filled with angry red cuts, on the way of getting infected. It was her eyes that stunned him to silence. Where her usually lively, gold eyes laid, was dull, dead red eyes.

When she began to sway, he had immediately lightning teleported to her side, snapping the wreath to his belt before stretching his arms to steady the blonde. His guess was right. Touching her body was like touching Gray's ice, she was that cold. He wondered as to how long had she been standing here.

"Laxus?" She murmured as she blinked slowly, her sight getting even more blurry.

"How long have you been standing here? Stupid blondie, now you're sick!" He hissed, throwing his fur coat off before wrapping it on the smaller blonde who just tugged it closer.

"Not long," She slurred, it clear to Laxus that she was losing consciousness, as his arms flew to hold her in a bridal carry. In his panic, he started to run to the exit.

"Hey, blondie! Stay awake!" He snapped as he a ran but it was futile, her eyes closing and darkness consumed her, "Blondie! Damn it!"

Not wanting to waste any time, he skidded to a stop, wrapping his lightning around them before teleporting to her new home. He had found out where she lived by watching her as she walked off the boat. No, he wasn't stalking, he would huff, he was just trying to keep her safe as she was still injured. That was the only reason why he had done so. Definitely the only reason.

He wasn't surprised when he found out that the door was unlocked. The blonde did have a habit of leaving her doors open. Again, how he had known that is a question that shouldn't be asked unless one wished to be zapped by lightning.

With quick footsteps, he reached her bedroom. He noted how her new house was better equipped than her old one, having a king-sized bed instead of her old single bed. It wasn't even a second since he step foot into her bedroom when a flash of pink randomly popped up in front of him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it had made him jump, his hair brushed against the ceiling.

When the flash disappeared, a pink haired wearing a maid costume could be seen standing, staring at the blonde with an expressionless face.

"All the spirits would like to thank you for finding our Princess and keeping her safe," She said with a dull voice.

"Uh… you're welcome…?" He muttered awkwardly as the spirit pushed him into the bathroom.

Without a word, he directed him to gently place her into a bathtub before being pushed out. Before he could question the spirit, she pushed a towel, a black button-up and a pair of dark jeans into his arms.

"There is another bathroom just opposite this room if you would like to change while I help change Princess," Was all she said before slamming the door close, leaving a very stunned Laxus.

"Well then…" He muttered darkly before walking to out of the room to the other bathroom.

It wasn't even five minutes before he was back in the bedroom, the bathroom door was still shut. Guessing that he should stay to help the spirit carry the blonde to bed, he took a seat on the bed, throwing his wet clothes on a nearby chair. Feeling bored, he allowed his eyes to roam around the room, taking note on how it was not as girlish as he thought it would be. He was surprised when he saw a couple of katanas tacked on the wall as if for decoration, but by looking at its conditions, the blonde man knew she had regularly used it. It made him wonder why he had never seen her fight with a sword and if she was good at it.

On her desk, there was multiple books, some he recognized as the stories that Freed always talked about, a pair of gold headphones. But that wasn't what attracted his attention. It was the books that he recognized as the guild's records and bank statements. After a few seconds, he settled fro guessing that the blondie was helping Gramps with guild work.

His thoughts were broken when a communication lacrima on the bedside table began to blink. Without thought, he answered the call only to see the faces of a shocked Freed.

"Laxus-sama? Why are you answering Lucy-san's communications lacrima?" Was all the rune mage could say before the lacrima was snatched away, Mira's face appearing on the lacrima.

"Laxus? Where's Lucy?" She worriedly questioned.

"She's in the bathroom with one of her spirits," Before he could continue to answer Freed's questions, Mira steamrolled over him.

"We'll be there," Was her short reply before the lacrima shut off.

Blinking in surprise, he scowled at the lacrima. He guessed that today was just not his day. Seeing the lacrima had reminded him of something else, throwing the lacrima back on the bedside table, he reached to his belt to take off the crystal flower wreath. Now that there was better lighting, he could see that the crystal had a slight tint. The leaves were golden green while the flowers were a light purple with specks of gold.

Before he could inspect the wreath any further, the bathroom creaked open, a head of pink hair popped out. Jumping up, he gently laid the wreath on his pile of wet clothes before walking to the bathroom door. He blinked when he saw her in a similar outfit that he was in, his fur coat was still wrapped around the blonde.

The spirit just directed him in, silently watching as the blonde man lifted Lucy from the bath tub. She was quick to walk to the bed, throwing the covers aside so Laxus could lay the blonde teen on the bed, quickly tucking her in.

"In case you wanted to know, Freed and Mira are coming," He spoke up after she was done fussing over Lucy.

She only nodded, "I thank you for helping our princess but if you could do another favor by staying here until they arrive, I would be more thankful,"

"But why? I'm sure she would be fine until they arrive," His eyebrows was furrowed as he wondered if the spirit was just being overprotective.

"You see, our Princess's mind is rather fragile right now. We fear should she act rashly, that we would not be there to stop her," A glint of sadness flashed in the spirit's eyes as she gazed at Lucy, Laxus followed her eyes.

"What happened to blondie?" He spoke up after a couple of seconds.

"She would have to tell that to you herself. I'll be going now, please keep her safe," Before Laxus could object, the spirit disappeared in another cloud of pink.

Sighing, he moved to sit on a chair, not wanting to risk Mira's wrath if she saw him near Lucy. But before he could even take a step further, a cold hand wrapped around his wrist. His eyes immediately snapped on the blonde who was frowning, muttering something. Straining his ears, his eyes softened when he figured out what she was saying.

"Don't... Leave… Me," She murmured in her sleep, her grip tightening.

Sighing, he just reached out for a chair, settling on sitting next to the bed as he allowed her to hold him. He would be lying if he were to say he minded this situation. Five minutes later, his lack of sleep made itself known as he, too, fell asleep.

But it wouldn't even be five minutes later when two gold and blue flashes appeared. Loke and Aquarius then could be seen standing in front of the bed. A frown could be seen marring the lion's features while a smug smirk was gracing the mermaid's lips.

"Leo, get him on the bed," Aquarius was the first to speak, her voice betrayed a hint of sadness.

"What?!" Loke started to hiss back but was interrupted with a dark glare.

"It wasn't a request..." Loke may be the leader of the 12 Zodiacs, but even he couldn't fight against Aquarius when she's determined.

Her smirk softened and her eyes, for once, held love for the blonde. To say she was glad that there was somebody like Laxus near Lucy would be an understatement. She held high hope for the blonde man to be able to heal the younger blonde's heart. Though Lucy may act fine, the water spirit knew that she wasn't. There was still darkness in the blonde's heart as she never stopped to grief, one of the reasons Aquarius acted so angry at the blonde. She had just wanted something to vent her anger on, and that something just happened to be Lucy.

With a final glance, Aquarius grabbed Loke by the collar, teleporting them back to the spirit world.

* * *

"Mira! Slow down!" Freed exclaimed as he attempted to catch up with the take-over mage.

It wasn't long before they were in Lucy's house, Mira immediately calling out for the blonde. When she received no response, she slowly walked to Lucy's bedroom, ignoring Freed's protests.

Slowly opening the bedroom door, gasps rang through the house. One was out of shock while the other was out of glee. From their view, they could clearly see both blondes sleeping on the bed. But that wasn't what that caused the gasps. It was the fact that both blondes were cuddling each other. Laxus's arm was slung over Lucy's waist in a protective manner, her head was tucked snugly under his chin. To Mira, it looked like the perfect picture, the perfect couple. She barely managed to contain her squeals at how cute the scene looked.

Both had an equally terrible childhood, so they could easily understand each other.

She was the Celestial Goddess, no matter what Lucy said, she truly was.

He was the Thunder God and he was definitely proud of that.

Both was reluctant on getting into a romantic relationship.

Lastly, both was grandchildren to Guild Masters and were future Masters themselves. No matter what Makarov said, Mira knew he still thought of Laxus as a candidate.

With a smirk, she pulled the stunned Freed out of the room, whispering about how they needed their privacy.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey guys! I know this is a **very** early chapter, but I had extra time in my hands and this chapter had been bugging me to be written. So there you go, two chapters in a day ^-^

Just in case you guys forgot, the poll to which pairing I should choose has been open. I will be closing it in a week's time, 

Until next time, good bye! ^-^

-Draconaise-Vermilion-

* * *

 **Edit 1 (20/05/2016)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Her 'Brother'

Today seemed to be one of the best days Lucy had seen. The sun was bright and warm. But not too warm that she would start sweating a river like she would when Natsu climbed in her bed at night. The wind, without Wendy's help, was gently caressing her skin, reminding her of soft kisses from a pair of cold lips.

She blinked in both surprise and annoyance when her mind went astray. Shaking her head, she continued to focus on her current task, helping Wendy with her hair. With a swift hand movement, she tied on the other cat ear to the other pigtail. A sense of pride had bloomed in her heart when Wendy approached her, out of all people, to help her with her hair. It reminded of those times her mother would do the same for her hair, except that Wendy's was way longer.

"Done!" She exclaimed, stepping back to stare at the bluenette with pride.

"Thank you, Lucy-san!" The bluenette thanked as she jumped off the crate she was sitting on.

"You're welcome! I can't hold a candle to Cancer, but I'm pretty good if I say so myself!" The blonde winked while saying the last part, Wendy was quick to agree.

"It feels so great doing this outdoors, doesn't it?" As if to emphasize her statement, she raised her hands above her head, bringing them down in a wide arc to make a circle.

"Not to mention quiet!" Lucy took in a deep breath, the faint scent of flowers tickled her nose.

She scowled slightly as something, or rather someone proved her statement wrong. Turning slightly, she watched as Natsu argued with Happy who he had caught sleeping while he was cleaning.

The blonde facepalmed, Wendy giggling nervously when Natsu's rant had caught the attention of a few certain people, leading to Fairy Tail's sand mage to challenge the dragon slayer. She had to fight the urge to drag Natsu out of the fight when he had activated his 'Lightning Flame Dragon Mode'. He had won after releasing a rather powerful roar, but he was also quick to faint from using too much of his magic.

But before Lucy or Wendy could rush to his side to help, Erza was seen walking towards them. Her eyebrow was raised as she stared at Natsu with questioning eyes but ignored him.

"Master wants everybody in the guild, he has an announcement to make," Was all Erza said.

"Eh?" The sound echoed from Lucy and Wendy.

-.-.-

"And so…" Makarov could be seen standing on a bar counter as he spoke, glancing around, "... I've decided to retire. I'm going to introduce the next master to you know."

Soft chatterings could be heard through the guild, everyone wondering who was the next guild. Even Erza, to Lucy's surprise, did not know. She glanced around, freezing when she found a certain missing. Surely not… She thought with concern. Sure, he was amazingly strong, but responsibility wasn't one of his many fortes.

"Are you serious?!" Cana questioned in disbelief, Lucy silently agreed.

"Wait, I'm not mentally prepared yet…" The blonde could hear Macao murmur as he straightened his jacket.

"It ain't gonna be you!" Wakaba retorted.

"The fifth Fairy Tail master…" Makarov paused to gesture at the person beside him, "Gildarts Clive!"

He did point the right direction. There was a person standing next to him. But, it just happened that the person was not Gildarts Clive. Instead, there stood a smiling MiraJane, waving as all the guild's eyes snapped on her. Master swung his head to stare at her with wide eyes when the guild just showed shocked expressions.

 _Damn it…_ Lucy groaned in her mind, unlike everyone else, Gildarts had already told her that about his absence, asking her to look after Cana. He had even said that he had left her a present of some sorts and there was no need to thank him. At first, she was just puzzled, curious even, now she was wondering if she really wanted to know what the ' _gift_ ' was.

"W-Where's Gildarts?!" Makarov hissed at Mira who just handed over a letter.

"He left a letter," She cheerfully announced as Makarov snatched the letter.

The air grew tense as Makarov started scowling at the letter, his scowl deepening as he read every sentence. Clearing his throat, he began to read the letter aloud

"Master, as well as everyone in the guild. I'm sorry, but I'm not cut out to be a 'Master'." Everyone in the guild started snickering at his words, even Carla giggled, "Well… I will take the opportunity to give two orders as the fifth master…"

Oh god, it's coming… Lucy hissed silently, dreading whatever orders he gave as she slid down her seat even further. Her nervousness wasn't missed by a certain blonde dragon slayer that she had been trying to avoid for some didn't say anything, just raising an eyebrow, silently questioning the blonde's behaviour.

"The first is to accept Laxus back to the guild…? That's taking liberties!" Lucy's eyes brightened up as he snapped her head towards the stunned blonde who was being fussed by his teammates. Maybe she was overthinking things again, she thought, but how wrong she was…

"If that's what the fifth master orders… I can't really say anything," He grumbled, but before he could continue, Mira interrupted, lifting another envelope.

"Oh wait, Gildarts told me to pass this to Lucy after you finished saying the first order," All eyes was snapped on to the blonde, wondering what was in the letter.

Slowly opening the letter, she took a small peak, staring at the paper for a few seconds before blinking in disbelief. Instead of answering the silent question, she roughly folded the paper before anyone could get the chance to peek from her shoulders. With a snap of her fingers, the letter was set aflame to the guild's surprise. It just intensified their curiosity.

"What the heck, Blondie?" Laxus was the only person to speak up, giving her a weird expression.

Unknown to Lucy, Laxus had managed to read the letter. He frowned, wondering what the words meant. Did it mean that Lucy had a boyfriend? Did she already love someone? He would deny it, but he felt his draconic side growling in worry that his mate would really reject him.

"N-Nothing, please continue Gramps," Lucy nervously giggled, her face a bright red. A bright Vermilion… The thought lingered in the blonde man's mind who had immediately pushed it out.

"The second, I appoint Makarov Dreyar-san as the sixth Fairy Tail Master," Was Gildarts second and last order.

"Me?! Again?!" Makarov's anger made everyone burst out in laughter.

"I'm going to travel for a while. But I'll come back when I'm in the mood. Until then, take care," This time, there was a letter for Cana, "And Cana, I apologize for going off without a warning again. But anytime you want to meet me, just make a wish on that card. It'll go to the card I have and I'll rush to your side,"

Just like Lucy, Cana scoffed as she tore the card into two, the guild just stared at the brunette with wide eyes.

"I don't need it!" Cana announced with a smirk, "I already told you things were fine the way they were between us, old man!"

"Fairy Tail is my home. I will return. I pray by then, Fairy Tail will once again be Fiore's number one guild. But that's not my duty, that's yours. Master, that's your last job. To make Fairy Tail Fiore's number one guild again!" With that, Gildarts ended the letter.

A calm expression could be seen on Makarov's face. But like the saying goes 'the calm before the storm', his expression turned into rage as he shook his fists in the air.

"My last job, you say?! Jackass! Since it's come to this, I'm not gonna let anyone else be Master!" He roared in anger, again, everyone laughed.

"Lucy…" A child-like voice whispered. The blonde snapped her head to see Mavis standing at the guild doors, gesturing for her to follow her. Without so much as a glance, she walked out of the doors, not even waiting for Lucy.

Glancing around, she slowly stood up so as to not be noticed. Using the guild's loud cheering, she quickly dashed out of the guild, chasing after Fairy Tail's First Master. She didn't notice how a certain pair of stormy blue eyes was on her, watching her closely.

-.-.-

"Mavis?" Lucy called out as she was surrounded by trees.

She began to wonder if she should trace her steps, thinking she was lost. But before she could do so, the same child-like voice called back, leading her to a clearing.

A large tree stood in the middle of the clearing, Mavis sat on one of it's branches, her feet dangling. She had been pouting but as soon as she had seen the celestial mages, she brightened up, waving towards her. But Lucy didn't even notice, her eyes on the black haired man standing under the tree, facing Mavis. It was clear that he had been scolding the blonde child, the reason was unknown to Lucy. Even if she was only looking at his back, she had immediately recognized him.

How could she not? He had been the one who had taught her magic, the black arts to be exact. He was the reason why she never thought of herself as a monster, holding a large amount of dark magic. It was her mother who had introduced each other.

During those times, he had even taught her magic but after they stopped meeting. Because of that, she had looked up to him as an older brother and to him, she was his younger sister. She had stopped practicing said magic, having only practiced 1 year. She was just following his words, to never use the magic unless she had already practiced for 10 years and she refused to practice without him around her. It was after her mother's death that she had stopped seeing him. Him and his black eyes. His white toga slung across his shoulders and that sweet, innocent smile.

Turning around, his eyes connected with hers. It would've seemed that he too had recognized her instantly. Sweat dripped down his neck. When Mavis said that she had picked the perfect person, he didn't expect for his pseudo little sister to be the one. Actually, he should have realized when the tactician said that it was a blonde.

How ironic… He had always said reunions in books were cliche, but here he was, having his very own cliche reunion. His eye twitched slightly when a gust of wind blew between them, just like in the books, the air grew heavy as each second flew by.

"Lucy/Zeref?" Both called out simultaneously, Mavis froze as her eyes flickered between both mages.

"Eh? Did I miss something?" Mavis tilted her head in an adorable fashion.

* * *

 **-.-.-.- Author's Note -.-.-.-**

 **Hey! So yaaas, Zeref was sort-of adopted to the Heartfilia family. This is just a little background info of Lucy and how Laxus came back. I apologize for it being short.**

 **So the poll has finally ended, I would just like to thank those 11 people that helped by voting ^-^ So the results ended up with MiraxFreed & CanaxBacchus being the lead, having gained 8 votes! A bit sad, but can't say I didn't expect this to happened. Guess this is the chance for me to write that scene I've been thinking about.**

 **Until the next chapter, bye~!**

 **-Draconaise-Vermilion-**

* * *

 **Edit 1 (20/05/2016)**

 **Edit 2 (21/05/2016)**


	7. Chapter 6 & OVA 2

**OVA 2 : Their Meeting & Chapter 6 : Life And Death**

 **Year X771**

It had been a year before her mother and younger sister's death when she had met the black mage. Before a certain incident, the same incident that would turn the blonde's life upside down happened.

The date was just a week before her birthday, her mother, had put her in charge of taking care of her one-year-old sister, leaving the pair in an open field while the blonde woman went off to do whatever she planned on doing. Not having much of an option, Lucy chose to pick a bunch of flowers. Pride shone in her eyes as Aqua's wide brown eyes watched as her fingers weaved the flowers into a wreath with quick and precise movements. It didn't even take her a minute before she was gently placing the wreath of white roses on Aqua's dark blue hair.

Having a very different hair colour from her family, it wasn't rare for people to wonder if she was adopted. But that thought was immediately shot down when Lucy glared at them, even at a young age, her glare was quite sharp, exclaiming that it was just part of her magic. It was true, despite Aqua being only a year-old, she was able to change her hair colour. Liking the colour blue, she permanently changed her hair from her golden blonde to that specific sapphire shade.

Their attention was immediately snatched away when the familiar voice of their mother rang out. Snapping their eyes upwards, they saw their mother waving at them, gesturing them to come to her. Lucy didn't need to be told as her hands circled around Aqua's waist, lifting her so she could run towards their mother, a grin tugging on her lips. But the grin wasn't for her mother, but for the male teen standing next to her mother, looking awkward and nervous.

He had black hair, his bangs were long enough to reach just below his eyes but weren't thick enough to cover his eyes entirely. The black and gold robes, along with his white toga, made him look as if he came from the past. It was his eyes that had captured Lucy's attention and it was definitely not the first time. She clearly remembered, for some reason, seeing those cold eyes, flickering between a dull black and a fiery red, when she was still an infant. Again, she didn't know how she managed to remember this piece of information.

Being an expert with catching hints of emotions, no matter how small, she knew he remembered her as recognition flashed in his flickering eyes. Her grin stretched further at the thought that she might just get her wish of having an older brother, or at least someone that she could look up to other than her parents.

With the use of her magic, she managed to skid in front of them in less than two minutes, the bluenette immediately leaping into the arms of the expecting mother. She felt soft golden eyes on her, but currently, she couldn't be bothered as she slowly approached the teen, said teen looking surprised, a bit fearful, Lucy thought sullenly. It wasn't just Aqua who had a feature that was different from her other family members, instead of golden brown eyes, she had glowing red eyes. She had forgotten how many times people would glare at her, not bothering to show their disgust and fear towards the colour of her eyes.

Unknown to her, it wasn't because of her eyes, but for the fact that he was scared that he accidentally kill her with his rather reactive magic. Feeling a burst of magic, his hand flew to clutch his heart. _Not enough time…_ his mind whispered frantically, it wouldn't be long before any living thing around him would die. Closing his eyes, he prepared to teleport out of there if needed, but he was surprised when his magic calmed down, his soul, for once in a hundred years, felt free. Snapping his eyes open, he stared at the blonde 4-year-old whose small, warm hands was now clutching to his other hand.

"Are you alright, Mister?" She was the first to speak, concern shining in her red eyes.

Shocked that such a young and innocent-looking child could easily ease his lethal magic, he swung his eyes to gaze at a smirking Layla. Just from her eyes, he knew she was itching to say 'I told you so,'. When the blonde lady told him that her daughter was strong enough to resist his magic and might even be able to wield it, he didn't believe her. How ignorant of him to overlook her just because of her age when he knew of another 13-year-old green-eyed blonde who could do exactly the same.

Without his knowledge, a small smile began to creep on his lips. Maybe accepting Layla's request would be good after all. Have some time where he didn't kill any living thing he saw. But just like the previous time, nothing will ever go right for him.

Sure, for that one year he had trained her, help her improve her problem-solving thoughts. It went so well, it was when the girl reached the first year was where everything spiraled down. Somehow, someone had found out about this routine and alerted the higher-ups. Not wanting to be the reason that the Heartfilia's was being targeted by the Council for having contact with a dark mage, he left. Unknown to him, whether he left or not, their fate would not change as the God of Life and Death was keen on tormenting the blondes. A week later, Aqua and Layla died, the reason was unknown.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Life And Death**

"Well?" Mavis asked again, looking slightly impatient, her eyebrows tugged into a slight frown.

For the next few seconds, Mavis questioned herself as to if she chose the right person for the job. First of all, she didn't really think this through. It was for the fact that she noticed how bright and full of life the young woman was, that she chose her. That maybe she could soothe the black mage's reactive magic. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Lucy suddenly appeared in front of the black haired teen, knocking him down with a bear hug.

"I missed you!" Was what Mavis heard as Lucy's voice was muffled by the teen's chest.

Blinking in surprise, the sight of the two hugging each other reminded of herself when she met the teen for the second time. _Mine…_ her mind hissed, making her even more shocked. Even though she knew that there was nothing going on between the two, that Lucy had someone else in her heart, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Right… Ignore me, I'm just a ghost after all," Her soft grumblings snapped both of the teens back to reality. Zeref was quick to lift the blonde up, setting both of them back on their feet. The glint of amusement in his eyes showed to her that he sense her jealousy, making a light pink stain her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mavis! It's just that it's been a long time since I've seen Ze-kun," Lucy explained with a shy look but the shyness was quick to be replaced with a smirk, "Wait a minute… Is Mavis the girl you were talking about when I asked if you love someone?"

Her emerald eyes widened at Lucy's question. She could practically hear her heart thrum in her ears as he cheeks glowed a brighter red. If one was to look closer, they would see her lips tugged into a small smirk. So he had talked about her while she was gone, huh? She had been so amused, she had missed the nickname Lucy had given Zeref.

Coughing awkwardly, Zeref gave a slight nod that, thankfully, only Lucy saw as Mavis's mind was still on Lucy's previous questions. The blonde gulped nervously when his gaze turned hard as he studied her closer. She didn't mind though. After spending a year with the 400+ year-old teen, she knew how overprotective he could be.

"Don't worry, I followed your instructions and stopped practicing the black arts," Lucy said happily, Mavis snapped her eyes on the black haired teen.

"You've already taught her Black Magic?!" Was all she managed to sputter incredulously.

"Yes, though a certain bluenette is missing. How is Aqua?" His amused tone didn't last long as a emotionless mask fell over Lucy's face, her gold eyes glowed.

A dark aura swirled around the blonde, Mavis frowned as she began thinking that maybe it wasn't her path that the blonde was walking on. Her suspicions was proved correct when Lucy muttered a few words coldly.

"She's dead," Was her words but it seemed to have a bigger impact than expected. Zeref's eyes widened in shock, a small part of him whispered how familiar this scene looked.

Glancing up, his gaze locked onto glimmering green eyes. Without words, they reached to an agreement. They were again surprised when the blonde's emotions turned a 180 angle yet again, her eyes scolding the teen. He couldn't help but gulp, though he was the deadliest black mage, could easily say that the blonde was as scary as the demons he had created. He blamed the fact that Layla's family always gave birth to dominant females.

"Now, don't act as if I don't know that you were on Tenroujima island, Natsu wouldn't stop complaining about you turning his scarf black. Where were you?" Lucy growled, looking slightly hurt.

For a second, Zeref's eyes softened, a sad glint flickered in his eyes. He knew that Mavis had the same thought as him. For now, they would comfort the blonde, they would slowly introduce the blonde back to the black arts. But unknown to them, their decision may just be their worst, yet best, decision of their life. If only one could have a peek to the future, they wonder if they would do the same thing.

A pair of gold eyes flashed in the middle of the trees, followed by a sinister grin. Feeling a dark intent, Mavis swirled around to gaze at the exact spot the pair of eyes were, except that they were gone. She smiled sweetly, shaking her head slightly when Lucy and Zeref stared at her with concerned eyes. _It's just my imagination,_ she reminded herself.

* * *

Zooming closer to an alley, it seemed normal. As it was night-time, the alley glowed under the moonlight and twinkling stars. Windows that was facing the alley was shut closed but light still leaked out of the wooden frame.

It was then gold eyes made itself known under a black cloak. A pair of softly painted pink lips could be seen curling into a smile but something about her eyes made the smile seem dark. Suddenly the mouth opened, showing off two rows of perfect, white teeth, the canines appeared sharper.

"Don't worry dear brother, I'll fulfill your wish real soon…" A sweet melodious voice escaped from her mouth.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. Since this OVA was too short, I decided to include the equally short chapter 6.**

 **Now that I'm done with chap 6,** **I'll be tweaking some of my chapters as when I re-read them, I've found a couple of things I just don't like.**

 **Until next time, good bye ^-^**

* * *

 **Edit 1 (20/05/2016)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Plan LaxLu & The History Behind 'Lux'**

The sun had just reached the top of the sky, shining it's brightest as it illuminated the entire town. As it has just reached noon time, many people could be seen bustling. Some were running to their workplace, others were hurriedly walking to the market, not wanting to miss the sales. The only person that was walking in a calm manner was a blonde girl walking in the general direction of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Just by her appearance, one could easily see that she was returning from daily training. Her blonde hair put up into a ponytail, was slightly damp with sweat. Instead of wearing one of her usual outfits, she was just wearing a light pink jacket over a white tank top and black shorts. It was exactly like the outfit she wore on Tenroujima island.

"This is going to be long nine years," Lucy muttered to herself as she brushed her bangs off her face again.

It had been three months since her encounter with Zeref. Three months since said dark mage started to train her again and my, oh fucking my, did she forget how difficult and painful it was. That was the reason why her skin was glistening with sweat. Closing her eyes, she stretched her arms, loud pops rang through the air.

Opening her eyes again, she frowned. _Why was she going to the guild again?_ She questioned herself before remembering the reason why, _Oh right, I promised to help with paperwork…_ She was starting to regret offering help to Master. Bob claiming that she was to be the next Master of Blue Pegasus didn't help one bit.

"We're never gonna take part in that again!" Was what Lucy heard as she stood in front of the guild doors.

She blinked in surprise when she saw both members of the Cobalt family engaged in a glaring competition while the rest of the guild members surrounded both of them. Glancing around, she saw Gramps watching with a careful eye, none of her team members was not to be seen anywhere. She took it as they were still at Porlyusica's house, trying to get a quick magic boost. They offered for her to come but she didn't bother, already knowing what was going to happen.

"What are we not entering?" It was clear that nobody had noticed her appearance as several heads snapped towards her, looking shocked.

"Ah, Lucy-nee!" Romeo looked excited as he runs to drag the bewildered blonde to the center of the guild while Macao simply frowned, "Could you help me persuade my dad to join the GMG?"

"GMG?" Lucy's question was ignored as Macao continued to brush away Romeo's idea.

"Again, I'll repeat. We're _never_ taking part of that again! We'll just lose like every time!" He exclaimed with an annoyance, a handful of Fairy Tail members nodded in agreement.

A frown tugged at Lucy's eyebrows. She didn't like being ignored or, what seems like, being underestimated. Glaring at Macao, she was barely able to stop herself from scowling at the older mage.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She questioned Macao with a cold voice, " And would anyone, for hell's sake, explain to me what's this 'GMG' you guys are talking about,"

Everyone else who had common sense, slowly backed away from the blonde when she started twitching. Even Master was watching her with a wary eye, knowing how short her fuse was, even rivaling his grandson's. It was evident by how many times the blonde had beaten up her male teammates for doing petty things. But being so focused on making points to not join the GMG, the fire mage never noticed the signs.

"There's no need for explanation, we're not entering and that's final," Macao huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest, closing his eyes. He would deny later but he had done so as Lucy's glowering had begun to become overbearing. It felt as if the she-demon had made a return.

Before Lucy could retort back, Romeo handed the blonde a piece of paper. Glancing through the paper, the blonde appeared to be calmer. Romeo took this as a chance to explain further.

"A year after the entire Tenrou group disappeared, a festival started up to decide the number one guild in Fiore. All guilds all over Fiore gather and compete with each other with their magic!" He paused for pure dramatic purposes, "It's called the GMG, the Grand Magic Games, it's happening in three months"

"If we win, Fairy Tail becomes number one again? We just need to beat Sabertooth, right?" Lucy murmured thoughtfully, before turning her gaze on Master, "We should join, Gildarts did order us to regain our title as number one guild of Fiore. This would be the fastest way,"

"They are too strong for us to beat! Even if we have our strongest members back, we stand a chance!" Macao exclaimed as Master put on a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe we should listen to Macao, he _does_ have six years of experience…" Master murmured.

"That's right! You should listen to the veterans," Macao grinned victoriously but it was short-lived as a smirk tugged on Lucy's lips.

Straightening out the paper, she cleared her throat as if to make an announcement. She clearly had a plan and it was widely-known that none of her plans has failed thus far.

"My, oh fucking my... Would you look at that?" Master stared at the blonde questioningly, "The winning guild not only wins the number one title, they will also get _30 Million Jewels_ as a prize,"

It seemed that the high amount of jewels jolted Master as money signs entered his eyes.

"3-30 _Million_ jewels?!" He repeated.

"Yes~ _30_ million jewels," She cooed.

"We're joining!" Was all he exclaimed and the guild went into a frenzy mode. Some were cheering while others were weeping. All Lucy knew was that the next three months was going to be hell.

* * *

Silence rang in the air as the entire of Team Natsu, and whoever who had decided to follow stood in front of a broken bridge. Natsu could be seen cracking his knuckles as he studied the area with a wary eye. Other than the members, there nothing but trees to be seen.

"Nobody's here… What the hell?" Natsu was the first speak the obvious.

"Why are you getting ready to fight?" Wendy sweatdropped at the sight of Natsu assuming a fighting stance.

"Was it a prank?" Gray grumbled, kicking a stone lightly.

"Why am I even here?" Lucy muttered to herself. She had originally been training by herself but was somehow dragged into this by Erza. Plus, she wanted to be there for Wendy if something bad ever happens.

It was then did something happened, or rather, the broken bridge began to repair itself. Lucy sighed, already knowing what was happening, as her teammates gasped in surprise. During the few seconds that it took to repair, Lucy took that time to glance around, using the abilities she gained from having found her celestial mate, one of them being advanced eyesight. It didn't take her long before she saw three people hiding behind a tree. Talk about cliches…

"It's connected to the other side…" Gray muttered.

"Telling us to cross it then…" Erza folded her arms across her chest while she studied the bridge closely.

"I don't know who's behind it, but I say we go!," Natsu exclaimed excitedly but it seemed like it was a bad idea to do so as nobody was willing to walk across the bridge. With one swift shove, Gray pushed Natsu closer to the bridge with a wide grin.

"Alright, go!," Gray snickered.

"Hell no! _You_ go first!" Natsu spat back as he used the momentum to swing Gray in front of him. That started a fight of who was to go first.

From the corner of her eyes, the blonde gulped when she saw Erza start twitching, a dark aura escaping her body. Not really thinking first, she shoved both teens out of the way before taking a test step of the bridge. Deeming it as safe, she continued her way to the other side of the bridge, turning around when she reached the end. The sight she saw was comical, her teammates staring at her with wide eyes. She didn't blame them as she was usually the one to back out, never the first to try.

"Hurry up!" The blonde had to shout when they stood still for a few seconds. It didn't take long before the entire team stood in front of her, Erza looking at the blonde with a proud gaze.

With that, Erza continued to lead them further into the forest, Natsu kept calling out for whoever that sent the invitation. Suddenly, the rustling of leaves rang through the air followed by three pairs of footsteps. At the sight of silhouettes, Erza stopped the group as she glared at the mysterious people wearing dark blue cloaks.

"Thank you…" Simultaneously, the three people raised her hands to lift off the hoods that were covered their faces, "...for coming…" Erza's eyes softened as they widened in shock at the sight of a very familiar tattoo, "Fairy Tail,"

"J-Jellal," Erza stammered, a light blush stained her cheeks.

"You haven't changed, Erza," Jellal mused, "Have you already heard how I escape?"

"Yeah…" Erza muttered.

"Although I didn't intend to…" With that, his voice trailed off, unable to continue, Ultear spoke up next.

"Meredy and I broke him out of prison," Ultear's answer sparked the interest of the pink-haired sensory mage.

"But I didn't do anything," She protested, "Ultear, you did most of it by yourself."

"Meredy…" Turning slightly. Lucy was surprised to see that it was Juvia who had whispered the name.

"Juvia! Long time no see!" Meredy cheered raising a hand to wave. A soft smile tugged on the water mage's lips as she gazed at the teen lovingly. Now she understood Lucy and her mother-daughter relationship with Wendy. It was a nice feeling.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucy murmured, looking bored.

"They're Grimoire…" Natsu was interrupted by an annoyed-looking Gray.

"Now, now. They're not our enemies now. Right?" The question was directed at a shocked Ultear who just muttered a yes.

"Jellal… do you remember?" Erza asked softly but it didn't matter as everyone had heard her.

"Yes… I remember everything," Erza's eyes widened in fear as a gasp escaped her parted lips, "My memories… They returned six years ago while I was in prison. Erza… I really don't know what to say…"

Unable to sit still anymore, Ultear interjected by explaining what truly happened during the tower of heaven, how it was she who had been controlling Jellal. Then, she continued on explaining the reason why the guild 'Crime Sorciere' was created, an independent guild.

"So you're the ones who have been destroying all those dark guilds," Lucy muttered thoughtfully, freezing when her teammates snapped their eyes on her, " What? Mavis told me…"

"We have just one purpose," Ultear paused, focusing her eyes on Jellal.

"Zeref…"

Lucy was barely able to contain her gasp at the name. She should have guessed it that they would target her older brother. Her mind whirred as she tried to figure out how to get them to _not_ target the black mage. Staring into the bluenette's eyes, she knew that this would be the hardest mission she would have in a long while, determination filled his eyes.

"Dark guilds… We created this guild to drive away the dark from the world," At the last statement, Jellal briefly glanced at the blonde, though it seemed that nobody else noticed. The blonde frowned.

"But we didn't call you here to introduce ourselves," Jellal focused his eyes back on Erza, finally getting to the point, "We heard you're going to participate in the Grand Magic Games…"

"What about it?" Erza was the one ask.

"We can't get near the arena. So there's one favour we would ask you," Ultear continued.

"You want somebody's autograph?" This question was followed by a loud smack, Lucy's fist hovered where Natsu used to be.

"Every year, when the Games are held, we sense a strange magical force. We want you to get to the bottom of it." Jellal continued when it was clear that Ultear was too annoyed to do so.

"Strange magical force? Are you sure you aren't sensing the magic of the magic guilds entering?" Lucy frowned when Jellal's gaze sharpened on her.

"That's what we thought at first…. But this magic is similar to Zeref's. Just like you…" Jellal had whispered the last part but Lucy heard it clearly.

"Zeref…" Natsu whispered, anger shone in his eyes.

 _Zeref, What the hell did you do while I was gone?!_ Lucy thought nervously.

"We want to know the source of this Magical Force," Ultear's voice broke the tension.

"From that, we might be able to track down Zeref," Jellal continued.

"Of course, winning or not is a different matter. We will be cheering on Fairy Tail from the shadows," Meredy chirped, "But meanwhile, please search for this mysterious magic."

It didn't take much persuasion for Erza to come to an agreement. Her eyes shone with determination as she promised help for the sake of everyone's safety. Her friends, though, knew that she had ulterior motive. Noticing the rest's unease, Ultear added another piece of information she thought was useless but was equivalent to gold for them.

"Don't worry, we'll give your compensation upfront," Ultear smiled but it was short-lived when Natsu yelled something about 'food money', "Um… it's not money… With my new and improved time arc, I can raise the level of your abilities."

"Eh?" The sound was echoed as the information was not understood.

"A power up...I guess it's fine to think of it that way, but it's a bit different.," Ultear continued on explaining how each mage had a container in them and how the size of the container determines the limits of their magical power. But, after studies, it turned out that there was another container called 'second origin and she knew exactly how to unlock it.

With that, everyone cheered, Natsu being the only one who still did not understand.

"But… you're going to endure pain greater than your wildest imagination," A scary glint shone in Ultear's eye as a sadistic grin graced her lips. That expression was short-lived as something interrupted. Something that came in the form of a male teen with pink hair that is.

"I don't care! How can I thank you?! You're starting to look like a real woman!" Natsu exclaims as he hugged the black haired woman, a light blush stained his cheeks.

"I _am_ a woman…Y-You can let go..." Ultear stammered with bright red cheeks, but her expression told otherwise. This wasn't missed by either her guildmates or the sharp gaze of Gray Fullbuster.

-One Hour Later-*

Screams of pain rang through air, birds could be seen hurriedly flying away. Zooming in, one could see that the screams was from the house sitting in the middle of the forest. Two women could be seen, sitting on the log in front of the house, gazing at the stars.

"Thanks for the boost, Ultear-san" The blonde was the first to speak up.

"It's nothing and please just call me Ultear, Lucy, no need for formalities," Ultear smiled gently, she briefly glanced at the blonde, "But I do want to know how only you and Erza are not affected…"

The black haired woman blinked in surprise when the blonde snapped her eyes on her, frowning before turning her gaze at the house

"She really forgot…" The blonde muttered to herself.

"Am I supposed to know something?" Ultear tried to figure out what was going on. She began to wonder if it was a good idea to not follow Meredy to find Jellal and Erza.

Instead of answering with words, the blonde shifted to face Ultear, unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse to show a 'X' shaped scar just above her heart. Her purple eyes widened as she recognized the scar. But she knew the only person who had that scar was dead. The only person, other than herself, to have survived from the Bureau Of Magical Development. Looking at the scar, she questioned her own memory.

"Lux?" She whispered, it was a nickname she had given to the girl she had seen a younger sister and a best friend. It had been something for laughs and the blonde never minded her doing so.

The blonde brightened up before nodding.

"I thought you died!" The time mage exclaimed, the blonde's expression darkening just a tad. It was true, after not seeing the blonde for a long time, she had thought of the worse.

"No, my father had found me. I learned only ten years later that my father had sent me to the bureau on purpose… But don't worry, he's dead..." The blonde mumbled the last part as it brought up bad memories. She was surprised when a pair of arms circled her shoulder, dragging her closer into a hug. It took just that for the blonde to break, tears dripping down her cheeks as she, for once, allowed herself to comforted.

* * *

Three months later, it was finally time to announce who was going to participate in the games. Members crowded around the make-shift stage where Master Makarov could be seen standing on. As seconds flew by, the air grew even tenser.

"Alright… I'm going to announce the five members who will participate as representatives in the Grand Magic Games," Master Makarov spoke after all members were in the guild.

"Natsu Dragneel," A whoop of joy could be heard.

"Gray Fullbuster," Smirking, he nodded.

"Erza Scarlet," With a proud smile and a fist hovering over her heart, she exclaimed a promise of victory.

"Juvia Lockser," The bluenette blushed a bright red, hearts in her eyes when Gray congratulated her.

"Wendy Marvell," All could be heard from the 13-year-old was stammers.

"W-Why didn't you choose me? Someone like Gildarts or Laxus would've been more suitable," Was what she said after she regained her ability to speak properly.

Before the bluenette could stammer even further, a warm hand gently patted her head.

"Don't underestimate yourself, you are more qualified for this," It was Lucy who had eased some of her worries, "Just do your best!"

"B-but…" Wendy murmured, looking doubtful.

"Lucy is right, Wendy. You will do just fine," Master assured, "Anyways, those two are needed for something else…" With that, he threw a side glance at Mira who was hiding a smirk.

-An Hour Ago-

At the Guild Master's office were Master Makarov and Mira. The whitette was holding and studying two pieces of paper.

"So you're saying that you're entering _two_ teams into the competition?" Mira questioned with an awe-filled tone but it wasn't for the reasons Master Makarov had wanted, "You actually read the rules?"

Blinking, he scowled at the she-demon.

"I can read just fine, thank you," He huff.

"And that's why there's pile of paperwork from the council everywhere," She drawled, still reading but was now focusing the one on the right. With that, he was effectively silenced.

Without asking, she grabbed a pen, scribbling a few words on the papers before shoving them back to Master. Two names were swapped. The names being Juvia and Lucy.

Frowning, he questioned the whitette with his eyes. He also wanted to why she had connected Laxus's name with Lucy's and what Team LaxLu meant.

With a smirk, Mira leaned forward to explain what she saw. Her smirk widened when his eyes glimmered with happiness.

"I'm going to get Great-Grandchildren?" He asked with a child-like tone, a question Mira quickly agreed to.

She couldn't deny that both blondes would create beautiful, cute children. Just imagine it, blonde hair with silver-blue eyes, blonde babies with chocolate eyes. Steam escaped from her ears, hearts replacing her eyes just from picturing their off-springs.

With that, Plan LaxLu was a go.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! I posted an early chapter as I had some extra time in my hands. I would also like to thank the people who had commented, favourited and followed this story, I really appreciate it. Lastly, I have edited the past chapters and suggest to re-read at least chapter 4 and 5 as I have added and deleted some parts.**

 **See you in the next update ^-^**

 **-Draconaise-Vermilion-**

* * *

 **If anyone is confused on the last part :**

 **On the year Aqua and Layla died(X772), Lucy's father sent her to the bureau, which is why she knew Ultear. She was then later found by her father but never knew he sent her there on purpose until she was 16. This is one of the reasons why she is stronger than canon. The name 'Lux' was given by Ultear, which is the same name she gave Laxus when they met for the first time(X773).**

* * *

 **Updated (21/05/2016)**

 **Edit 1 (-)**


	9. OVA 3

**OVA 3 : Flashback**

 **8 July X772**

The sky was dark, filled with black clouds. The only colour and light came from the occasional bolts of lightning but not a single drop of rain was seen dropping from said clouds. No sound was heard, an exception was the loud roars of thunder following its close friend, lightning. Due to the fact that there was little to no light, it made the already gloomy atmosphere even darker.

Zooming in, one could see a bunch of people crowding a marble statue of an angel. Everyone near could be seen having tears streaming across their cheeks as they gazed at the statue with sorrow-filled eyes. But among these people, two people stood out. Not only because of their light coloured hair, but also their facial features.

Yes, they were silently crying like the people around them.

Yes, they did look upset. It could be easily seen due to their slightly messy appearance and dark eye bags that they didn't get enough sleep.

But there was just something odd about the little girl and man. If one was to see closely, really closely, they would then realize it and probably run away screaming bloody murder. There was a slight smirk tugging on the girl's lips, a dark glint shone in her blood red eyes, contradicting her depressed façade. It was clear that she was not only unaffected by her mother and little sister's death, she looked quite satisfied but hid those feelings for the sake of looking sane.

The man, on the other hand, looked furious, though it was expertly hidden behind his mask. A glare was burning in his eyes, directed at the back of his daughter's head. His lips were twitching, holding back a sneer or a growl, nobody knew. It was clear that the man blamed the little girl for the death of his wife and younger daughter.

A shudder ran through his spine when he recalled what he saw when he arrived at the murder scene just yesterday. His youngest daughter, Aqua, had a single stab wound, just above where her heart was. Though it looked as if it had been some time since the murder incident, the wound was still bleeding quite heavily. Her eyes were tightly shut. The blonde man was too scared to find out if she was still alive.

Just a couple of feet away was a red-haired man, a man he recognized as a very well known assassin. He too looked dead. There was a crack at the back of his head, bits of his brain could be seen splattered on the floor. The smell of burning flesh made his eyes dart on the man's skin and clothes, both sporting severe that wasn't what that had killed him. It was the multiple stab wounds that had been torn open. The wounds were large and deep enough that he could see the whites of the man's bones, his organs could be seen with large holes in them. His black eyes were wide open as well, fearfully staring at a couple of bodies lying a few meters next to him.

This was what had stolen his breath, the one that made his heart shatter as if it was fragile as glass. A blonde woman was hugging a smaller blonde child, both he recognized as Layla, his wife, and Lucy, his eldest daughter. Both female's eyes were gently closed as if they had only just passed out. One might even say they were just asleep, judging by how peaceful they looked if it weren't for the fact that they were lying in a puddle of thick blood. But that wasn't what gave him that reaction. It was the medium-large silver knife sticking out of his wife's back, an arm was slung over the child's waist as if to protect her child.

His glare intensified as he thought back to what he should have done, but never did. He should have known better when his wife told him that she was planning on getting their eldest daughter to practice the Black Arts. How could he have been so naïve as to think that the nobody would know about the blonde practicing the black arts? How could he have been so stupid as to think nobody could bypass his security? Oh, if only there was a way to get rid of the dark magic that the blonde girl currently held in her.

It was then, did a certain bureau popped in his mind, his lips curled into a small, but dark smirk.

The Bureau of Magical Development. A Bureau that specialized on getting rid of excess magic.

A dark glint flickered in his eyes. Questions pop up. If somebody had seen his glint, would they find it in them to stop his plans? If they did, would the girl be in this position? On the other hand, if she wasn't sent there, would her mind break even more? Would she fall in the dark, just like her pseudo older brother and trainer? None of this questions could be answered, nobody was brave enough to find out.

Slipping a piece of paper, he scribbled a few words before he passed it to one of his servants, the latter's eyes widened, glancing at the blonde girl with pity-filled eyes before hurrying back into the mansion. With that, the blonde man continued to put up his façade of being upset over his family's death.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Pain.

She was in pain.

Every part, even the ones she never knew could feel, was in pain.

It was all she could feel.

Her head was throbbing as if somebody had hit her on the head with something metallic. Which also meant her jaw were in pain too. She could barely open her mouth, and even then, it wasn't much. Her eyes were shut tightly as the light surrounding her was just too bright for her eyes.

Her heart felt as if it were encased with something unbreakable. Every time it beat, she swore she could feel her heart hitting something crystal-like. She knew it should hurt or feel as if it did not belong there, but she felt neither. But how was that possible? To have crystal surrounding her heart, that is. That statement by itself felt as if it came from a fiction story.

To make it worse, she felt metallic bindings circling her wrists and ankles, holding her down. She found out the hard way that the material used to make the ropes were indestructible after trying, and failing epically when she tried tugging on them. To say it was painful would be an understatement. It felt as if her bones was being separated from its joints.

Why was she here? She asked for the millionth time before remembering why. After her magic went out of control, her father had sent to some place to cure her except that it wasn't for getting rid of excess magic. It did the exact opposite, taking her magic and multiplying by thousands. It was in this hour that her session usually started, ending at a quite late time. But to say didn't help would be a lie as well. Due to their 'help', she managed to overcome her darker side.

Now, thinking back to her family, she wondered how her father was doing. Without her mother or lively younger sister, she was sure that the blonde man was now a mess. She didn't even want to start thinking of what had happened to the family's company. Shaking her head, she erased those dark thoughts. She couldn't risk of thinking dark thoughts as it would give her darker side a chance to overtake her. Before her mother had died,she had promised that she would take care of her father and she knew that she couldn't do so if she went insane.

After a few minutes, when she felt like her eyes won't burn from the intense lighting, she slowly opened her eyes but it wasn't long before she snapped them to open, glancing around with terror-filled eyes. Instead of her familiar, warm bedroom, she was in some sort of laboratory. How she had forgotten always amused her, no matter how many times it had happened.

Her eyes widened, something she didn't think was possible when she saw a woman wearing a lab coat. But that wasn't what that had struck fear into her heart. It was the lethal-looking smirk that was gracing her lips. Looking closer, she saw that the woman's hands were on the on/off switch and before the blonde could protest, the woman swiftly flicked it up.

In a split second, the pain she felt earlier was like a simple scratch compared to the pain the machine gave her. Not wanting to give anyone the satisfaction of hurting her, she bit her lips in an attempt to stem her screaming that was bubbling in her throat.

When the session was over, her lips was bleeding slightly but she had successfully contained her screams. Her heart was now beating faster and she could, somehow, feel the crystal wall even more. The cool walls made it easier to bear the pain. Before she knew, she was out cold.

* * *

It wasn't long before she came to. But, for the first time, it wasn't because it was time for a meal or shower. For the first time, it was because she had a new roommate. The roommate came in the form of a girl two years older than herself. Her waist-long hair was as black as the inky black lake that could be seen from the circular window. The purple eyes that were staring at her with curious eyes rivalled the shade that belonged in the sky, the gold-red specks in her eyes glowed like stars. Her name, Ultear, was just as spectacular as her appearance.

At first, she didn't know how to feel. Should she feel happy to have somebody to talk to, have somebody who could understand her? Or should she feel pity and worry for the pain the older girl would be forced to go through? After a while, she decided to just be happy, that maybe it could help ease their pain if they could _share_ it. Putting on a soft smile, she introduced herself as Lucy, not bothering to say her last name just like the other girl did. Not even a minute later, the older girl had given her the nickname 'Lux', something the blonde willingly accepted. For once, since she had arrived here, she was happy.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

It's been six months since Ultear's appearance, seven since Lucy had arrived, and both girls had enough. They had enough of waking up to the other's screams of terror and pain. It was the time they get their freedom back, it was time to strike back.

When Lucy told the older girl of her plan to break out, her red eyes seemed to light up as a grin tugged at her lips. Today had been the day they were supposed to execute their plan, the day they would gain freedom and go back to their families.

The plan had been going smoothly, they had managed to sneak past the guards and was now in a forest. But somehow, somewhere, there was an error in Lucy's calculation, thus, making a hole in her plans. As the bureau was located in the desert, she didn't really think about having to fight wild animals. She had been so sure that even if there were any wild animals, that the bureau would've killed them already. That would be the reason why the girls were in this predicament.

It was only after a few minutes then did she realize that something, or _someone_ , was missing. Skidding to a stop, her wide eyes glanced around in horror. Ultear was nowhere to be seen.

"Tear? Tear, where are you?!" The blonde yelled in a desperate attempt to find her black-haired friend.

But it was useless, she knew that Ultear was nowhere near her. How did she not realize the disappearance of her friend?

Unknown to her, the wyverns was now just a few meters from her. But unluckily for the animals, a burst of raw magic burst from her body, instantly killing whatever was in its path, including the wyverns. Falling on her knees, she let out a strangled scream. That was the last time she had seen Ultear.

* * *

 **Present Time : Year X791**

"-Wendy is missing," Those three words broke Lucy out of her flashback as she snapped her eyes on Mira who was talking to her younger sister. The rest of her teammates was crowding the two whitettes.

"What the hell do you mean by 'Wendy is missing'?!" She growled, her eye twitched.

The barmaid gulped nervously before slowly turning towards the blonde. Fear was flickering in her soft blue eyes, sweat trickling down her neck. It was an indication that she wasn;t meant to hear their conversation. Before Lucy could snap again, Lisanna answered.

"It's just that Wendy didn't come back in time and is still isn't back," Lisanna told hurriedly.

Narrowing her eyes, she stood up with the intention to search for the bluenette. Screw the competition, her daughter was out there alone without protection. As soon as she was just a few feet from the door, she was interrupted by the blonde dragon slayer.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"To search for Wendy of course," Was her short answer but before she could take another step, a large hand circled around her wrist. Turning back, she scowled at the dragon slayer. Usually, she would blush, but being blinded by worry and anger, she pushed those romantic emotions down.

"No, you won't. Let the other members search for her. It's nearing midnight and we were told to be here at midnight," His tone told that he was not backing down.

"Yes, I will. Now, let me go," Lucy snapped back.

"Weren't you the one who told me to trust our guildmates?" It was the rough voice of the dragon slayer that had spoken up this time.

Faltering for a second, she ignored his words. It was then, did she realize that it was a bad idea to turn her back on two dragon slayers. In just a split second, his hand left her wrist. Thinking that he was allowing her to go, she took another step forward only to feel a foot kicking her right leg, making her fall backward before a pair of warm arms slipped under her to hold her in a bridal carry.

Looking up in surprise, she glared at the smirking blonde man, ignoring how Mira was squealing like a teenager. But before she could growl, the building shook violently, a high-pitched escaped her lips as she somehow bounced, her arms flew to circle the blonde man's neck.

Shock and awe glimmered in Fairy Tail's Team B member's eyes as they watched the building move so that the balcony would connect to a bridge they had never seen when they entered the hotel. A second later, a squeaky voice rang through the air, explaining the rules of the game. They were to find the exit in the maze, having at least 5 members reach the exit.

Before Lucy could comprehend anything, all 5 members, while she was still in her mate's arms, immediately ran to enter the maze.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! I didn't really plan to write this OVA but thought it would be nice to tell what exactly why Jude sent Lucy to the Bureau and why Lucy and Ultear parted ways. Plus the fact I was getting kinda stuck ^-^'** **Hope this chapter was good enough.**

 **Until next chapter, sayonara ^-^**

 **-Draconaise-Vermilion-**

* * *

 **Updated (25/05/2016)**

 **Edit 1 (-)**


	10. Rewrite

I'm sorry for this is not a new chapter. After looking back at the previous chapter, I had realized how if I continued writing, this story would be rather messy and confusing. From what little experience I have(approximately a year), I know I would give up if I get frustrated and I'm trying to stop that bad habit. As a result, I have decided to rewrite this story.

But thankfully, as the holidays are coming, apart from the fact I have a practical coming, I will have quite a bit of time on my hands to continue writing. Hopefully, I will be where I stop by the next week. I will be posting the first chapter today in a new book within today with a new summary and probably a new title as well. In the new story, Lucy is a year older. I will probably be not changing the first or second chapter, I'm

I will probably be not changing the first or second chapter, I'm way too fond of the first chapter.

* * *

 **New Summary :**

 **For a celestial born, finding their mate would mean smooth sailing for their rest of their life. But this isn't the same for Lucy, for her past holds her back from having the relationship she wanted with a certain lightning dragon slayer. Minor romance and mentions of dark topics in future chapters.**

* * *

 **Current Pairings :**

 **Laxus DreyarXLucy Heartfilia**

 **Jellal FernandesXErza Scarlet**

 **Cana AlberonaXBacchus Groh**

 **MiraJane StraussXFreed Justine**

 **EvergreenXElfMan Strauss**


End file.
